Second Chances
by ArrowWriter14
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have been together for just over a year, they are some experiencing some personal problems and things are not looking all that good for them. Felicity finds out that she's pregnant and when Oliver finds out he does the last thing she thinks he would do. The next four years Oliver fights to bring home his family.
1. Ending

**Title Of Story: Second Chances  
>Chapter Number: 1<br>Chapter Name: Ending**

**Felicity  
><strong>Me and Oliver have been together now for just over a year and things were starting to become a little strained between the two of us. We had been working overtime as team Arrow and I had also been doing extra hours at Palmer Technologies, Oliver lived with me and we obviously work together as team Arrow but we hardly see each other. When I wake up in the morning Oliver is normally awake and gone for a run or something and when I'm at work I don't have much free time to call or text him. Everyone has noticed the tension between us and I've been trying my best to make more time for Oliver and I make an effort to try and spice our love life up more but he just doesn't seem interested.

Things are going to have to change soon between us because a couple of days ago I found out that I was pregnant. I had been feeling not quite myself so I went to the doctors for just a general check up and he told me that I was 6 weeks pregnant. Oliver hasn't seem to notice the change in me and I'm starting to worry that Oliver doesn't love me like I thought he did, I know I need to tell him but with the way things are going between us at the moment I'm scared of his reaction. Part of me wanted to not tell him and see how long it takes him to notice the change in me and see how much attention he really pays to me… but that's the petty side of me.

Diggle had noticed something different about me yesterday because he asked me if I was ok and he was generally concerned about me, I know if I could trust anyone with my news then it was Diggle. Maybe I could tell Diggle and he could help me find out a way to break the news to Oliver without him flipping out, walking out and leaving me for good… that was my biggest fear right now. I'm absolutely terrified that I'm going to tell Oliver I'm pregnant and he's going to leave me for good and I'm going to become a single mother like my mother was, I never want to struggle that way.

The front door opened and closed, I knew that meant Oliver was back from his run and he would ignore me. He will walk straight past me and get into the shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, get some breakfast and head out to The Foundry. That was our daily routine and had been for the past 3 or 4 weeks, I stood in the kitchen and made myself some coffee and some cereal. I would make something for Oliver but I know whatever I made for him he would say he didn't fancy it and make something else.

When Oliver finished his shower and was dressed he came into the kitchen and made himself some toast. He stood with his back against the counter as he waited for the bread to pop up from the toaster "Oliver do you have a minute?" I asked him.

"I guess" He replied and came and sat down opposite me "What's the matter?" He asked me.

"Whatever the problems are between us we need to sort them out. We can't keep living like this… we don't talk, we don't go out anywhere together, we don't have sex anymore, we don't do nothing. I want to know what's going on with you and what I can do to help you" I explained to him.

"Felicity I don't really have the time to have this conversation right now… I need to get to The Foundry" He replied and began to stand up as the toast popped up.

"Stop it!" I shouted at him and he turned to face me in shock "Stop running away from me and just talk to me! If you want to end it then do it… don't drag it out and make things harder" I stated to him and stood up from my chair.

"Calm down" He said calmly.

"No… What is going on Oliver?" I demanded.

"I'm just thinking about some things" He told me.

"Can you think faster? I need to know where I stand" I told him.

"Felicity I'm really sorry but I really do need to go. When I see you later we will talk about things and we'll see what we can sort out… right now though, I have to leave" He said and with that he walked towards the front door, picked up his jacket off the hook and left the apartment.

I wasn't really in the mood to go to work now so I called Ray and told him I wasn't going to be in work today because I had some personal issues to sort out and he said that I should take as much time as I needed. As soon as I got dressed I got into the car and drove over to Verdant so I could confront Oliver and tell him that I was pregnant. Before we made any more decisions about our future whether we be together or not he needs to know so he could make his own mind up about what he wants.

When I got to The Foundry the only person I found down there was Diggle. To be honest a little bit of me was glad that Oliver wasn't here but the other part of me was gutted that I couldn't speak to him properly "You ok?" Diggle asked.

"Not really" I replied.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I'm in a very sticky situation" I answered.

"What's going on?" He asked me sounding concerned.

"I need your help… I wasn't feeling quite myself so I went to the doctor for a check up to make sure everything was ok" I started and Diggle urged me to continue "The doctor told me that I was pregnant" I told him and I could tell by Diggle's face that he was shocked "The problem is… things between me and Oliver are really not good right now, I need to tell him but with the way things are right now I don't know if he'll stick around and I can't face that type of rejection" I explained.

"Honestly I can't tell you what to do Felicity but Oliver needs to know what's going on. I don't think he'll leave his baby behind and I think he'll be there for the both of you… that's my own personal opinion but of course it's all down to you" Diggle explained.

"My life's a mess" I said with a groan.

"Everyone goes through ups and downs" He replied.

"I just seem to keep getting the downs" I said.

"You know that no matter what happens between you and Oliver that you always have me and Lyla right? And baby Sara? And Roy? There are so many people out there Felicity who really care about you and would stand by you through anything… even if Oliver won't" He told me but I know it was just to make me feel slightly better at the situation and it did. A little.

"I know but… my dad walked out on me when I was a young kid and I watched my mom work so hard to provide for me, I watched her run herself into the ground to keep me in clothes and put food on the table. Diggle I don't think I have the strength to do that on my own… I don't want my child to be fatherless like me" I explained to him.

**Oliver  
><strong>I walked into The Foundry where I found Diggle sitting in Felicity's chair facing me as I came down the stairs "Whoa Dig… why the face? What's happened?" I asked as I reached the bottom step then approached him.

"You spoken to Felicity in the last half hour?" He asked me.

"No… why?" I questioned.

"Oliver I really think you should go round there and speak to her" He stated.

"She's at work, what's going on?" I questioned again getting frustrated.

"You need to talk to Felicity, Oliver it's really important that you go and see her… right now" He told me.

I started to become worried about her so I nodded once at Diggle and made my way back up the stairs, through Verdant and onto my motorcycle that was out the front. I put my helmet on and then started the bike before speeding off the apartment, I wouldn't speed like this normally but Diggle had me worried about Felicity so I just wanted to make sure that she was ok.

When I got to the apartment I saw Felicity's car parked outside so I parked next to her and walked towards the door. I used my key to open the door and stepped inside "Felicity?" I called out into the apartment.

"In here" I heard her voice reply from the bedroom.

I walked into the bedroom and saw Felicity sitting on the bed with her back leaning against the headboard, her knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. She only sat like that when she was scared or upset and after the conversation with Diggle I was just becoming more and more worried about her "Felicity what's the matter? Diggle told me to come and see you right away" I told her.

"I don't want you to be mad" She stated.

"Mad about what?" I questioned.

"I know we decided until the time was right and it was going to be a few years from now but… well now it's happening and I don't know how you're going to react… that's what I'm scared of right now" She told me.

"You're not making any sense… just tell me what's going on and I'll fix the problem" I said.

"It's not a problem that can be fixed" She stated.

"Every problem can be solved" I replied.

"Oliver!" She exclaimed angrily "Please just listen to me" She begged.

"I am but you're not making any sense" I told her.

"I'm pregnant Oliver" She admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>Although I have been reading FFs for a few years now I have only just decided to upload my very own story. Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoy it and I really hope that you will all favourite, follow and review. I look forward to hearing what everyone has to say about this chapter so far... I will update in the next 7 days, thanks again! <strong>


	2. Gone

**Title Of Story: Second Chances  
>Chapter Number: 2<br>Chapter Name: Gone**

**Felicity  
><strong>As I sat on my bed I heard the unmistakable sound of Oliver's motorcycle, I heard him turn the engine off and I knew it was a matter of moments before he came in. I had a text from Diggle a couple of minutes ago telling me that Oliver was on his way round to talk to me. I heard Oliver's keys jangle outside the front door and then it opened and closed "Felicity?" He called out into the apartment.

"In here" I called back from the bedroom.

I heard Oliver's footsteps walk through the apartment until he got to the bedroom. He stood in the doorway looking at me and I had to admit that he actually looked a little concerned for me "Felicity what's the matter? Diggle told me to come and see you right away" He told me.

"I don't want you to be mad" I stated.

"Mad about what?" He questioned.

"I know we decided until the time was right and it was going to be a few years from now but… well now it's happening and I don't know how you're going to react… that's what I'm scared of right now" I told him.

"You're not making any sense… just tell me what's going on and I'll fix the problem" He said.

"It's not a problem that can be fixed" I stated.

"Every problem can be solved" He replied.

"Oliver!" She exclaimed angrily "Please just listen to me" I begged.

"I am but you're not making any sense" He told me.

"I'm pregnant Oliver" I admitted.

"What do you mean you're pregnant? How can you be pregnant? We were very careful so we could avoid this situation… right now is not a good time for children to be coming into our lives. How many times has Sara nearly been left without her parents because of what we do?" He questioned and then he came a little further into the room "Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Of course I'm sure" I stated getting angry at him. He started pacing up and down the room and to be honest him not speaking now was making me panic. I had no idea what he was thinking or what his next move is "Oliver please talk to me, you're scaring me" I told him.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"What you feel" I answered.

"I feel a lot of things right now and none of them are good" He replied.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Confused, angry, frustrated, irritated… the list goes on" He said.

"There's one thing I need you to answer" I said to him and standing up from the bed so he could face me head on when he tells me his answer "I need to know if you plan on sticking around… not just for a few months or a couple years… but for good. Am I going to be doing this alone or are you going to be with me on this?" I asked.

"I don't know" He replied "I need some air" He added and he walked back through the bedroom door and I heard him slam the front door then I heard his motorcycle start and him drive off.

Before I could stop myself I dropped onto the floor and I couldn't stop the tears that welled up in my eyes and fell down my face. Oliver had really left when I told him that I was pregnant… pregnant with his baby! I know I said to Diggle I was scared of him doing that but I never actually really thought that he would, this was Oliver. Oliver was a hero who risked his life for the sake of others, he was the guy you called if you were in trouble, the guy you could always count on, the guy everyone loved… the guy I loved.

**Oliver  
><strong>I couldn't believe that Felicity was pregnant because we had been so careful when it came to sex. If we didn't have condoms we didn't have sex. There wasn't one time that we hadn't used one. We wasn't ready to have a baby because of the situation with The Arrow and also my employment and money issues, I didn't have the money to have a baby right now. Felicity's one bedroom apartment was costing enough and I don't think we could afford to move into a bigger place on just her salary.

Not just the money situation but it was just too dangerous for me to be having a baby. Me and Felicity keep ending up in danger and I couldn't make my child an orphan… me and Felicity had discussed this when we started having sex, I made it clear to her that we were not in any place to be bringing lives into this world right now. Maybe in a few years when The Arrow can retire, we're married, we BOTH have decent jobs.

I wasn't really sure where I was driving but I stopped my bike and saw that I was outside Laurel's place. I know I should just turn around and leave but I really needed to see her and just get some advice from someone who knows me better then anyone… maybe Laurel knows me better then Felicity.

Part of me was expecting Laurel to be at work so a little part of me was shocked when she answered her front door. She invited me in straight away and I realised by her face that I must look terrible, we walked into the living room and sat down on her sofa "You gonna tell me what's wrong?" She asked me.

"Felicity's pregnant" I told her.

"Congratulations" She replied.

"There's no congratulations needed… I'm not happy about it" I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"There's a list of reasons but the main one… me being The Arrow… my life is too dangerous and hectic right now for me to be having a baby. I need Felicity at the Foundry hacking into the FBI files and God knows what else she hacks into, I need to have my full attention on the job not worrying about a baby" I explained "Sara has nearly become an orphan too many times because of this job… I can't risk that for my own child" I added.

"Oliver I know you're scared and I know you would've rather waited to have a baby but it's here now… there's nothing you can do about it. You need to stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about how Felicity is feeling right now, she's the one that's pregnant and going through all these changes. She's probably terrified right now and you're not there with her telling her things will be ok" Laurel told me and I know she's right.

"I walked out when she told me" I admitted.

"You did what?!" She exclaimed at me "You get back there right now!" She shouted "Walking out was the worst thing you could've done when she told you… you're a lot of things Oliver but I never thought you would do that to someone, she's having _your_ baby" She told me.

"I know!" I shouted back "I'm not ready for this!" I shouted.

"And she is?!" She questioned.

"I don't know!" I replied.

"Well instead of sitting her arguing about it with me, why don't you get your ass back round there, tell her you're sorry for leaving and promise her you love her and you'll be there for her" She told me.

When I got to Felicity's place I saw that the front door was wide open which made me nervous, I stepped inside and had a look around to see that most of Felicity's stuff was where it should be but the pictures on the walls had been removed and some other personal effects. I walked into the bedroom and saw the wardrobe doors wide open and it was empty, none of her clothes were in there and I opened the drawers to find only my belongings. She had left, Felicity had packed her things and left so she doesn't need to be around me… had I hurt her that badly?

I walked back into the living room and on the coffee table there was a folded up piece of paper, I picked it up and saw it was a letter for me that Felicity had written. My hands started shaking as I read through the letter;

_Oliver,  
>I know that you're angry and I know you didn't want a baby yet but I can't believe you actually walked out on me. That moment told me exactly what sort of man you are and I'm glad that I found out now and not when our child is 6 years old and asking where daddy's gone. When I have the baby I will tell himher that you're his/her father and if he/she wants to come and find you in the future I won't stop him/her. You can be the one to explain to your child how you walked out when you found out I was pregnant. Being The Arrow is important to you and if being The Arrow is the reason you don't want to be a father then you better make it worth while Oliver… you're the one missing out not me. I know the sacrifices you've made and I fell in the love that Oliver, not the Oliver you've become over the past couple months… I don't know what happened to you but I miss the old Oliver and I want him back. It's a shame that me and you have to end this way because I know that I will never stop loving you, no matter what, you're the only man I have ever loved… really loved. I wish you all the best in the future and please tell Diggle, Sara, Lyla, Laurel, Detective Lance and Roy that I will miss them but I'm sure I will see them again one day… in the far future.  
>My love forever and always<br>Felicity_

_X_

I crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground as if to take some frustration... not that it helped of course but it was worth a go. I didn't want Felicity to leave believe me that was the last thing I wanted but for the past couple of months I've been keeping a secret, I know I should've learned my lesson by now about keeping secrets but this one was to keep Felicity safe. When Felicity and Ray kissed that night before we got together I decided that I was going to do some digging on him because I didn't trust him, me and Diggle hacked his computer (personal and business) and we found a list of names with prices next to them. I found Felicity's name on the list and the price next to her name was $3 million. I know from person experience that when money like that is on offer, the only thing it can be is a hit list. I've been working with Diggle and Roy to try and find out who is after Felicity and what they could possibly want her dead for but so far we've had no luck and now she's going and I can't protect her... Man my life sucks sometimes!

* * *

><p><em><strong>First of all I just want to say a huge huge huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited the first chapter of the story and me. You guys really don't know how much it means to me. In 48 hours the first chapter has had 20 favourites, 45 follows and 11 reviews (2 are posted by guests whose review hasn't shown up yet). I know to some people that may not seem like a lot but for my first chapter of my first published FF to get that sort of reception in 48 hours is amazing to me! I really cannot thank you enough, I really hope you all enjoy the second chapter of my story and I really hope you all continue to review and support the story! Much Fanfiction love to all of you. I hope you all have an amazing 2015... XXXXX<strong>_


	3. Mama Smoak

**Title Of Story: Second Chances  
>Chapter Number: 3<br>Chapter Name: Mama Smoak**

**Felicity  
><strong>When Oliver walked out that front door I decided that I wasn't going to be played backwards and forwards. Him walking out was him making his mind up, I didn't plan on sitting around for however long for to change his mind and I wasn't going to beg him to be a father or be with me. If he wanted to walk out instead of talking through everything with me and deciding things with me then that was down to him. I started packing my things 2 minutes after he walked out the door, it didn't take me long to pack as I just threw things in the suitcases instead of neatly folding them. I grabbed my pictures and other small personal things before writing Oliver a letter;

_Oliver,  
>I know that you<em>_'__re angry and I know you didn__'__t want a baby yet but I can__'__t believe you actually walked out on me. That moment told me exactly what sort of man you are and I__'__m glad that I found out now and not when our child is 6 years old and asking where daddy__'__s gone. When I have the baby I will tell him/her that you__'__re his/her father and if he/she wants to come and find you in the future I won__'__t stop him/her. You can be the one to explain to your child how you walked out when you found out I was pregnant. Being The Arrow is important to you and if being The Arrow is the reason you don__'__t want to be a father then you better make it worth while Oliver__…__ you__'__re the one missing out not me. I know the sacrifices you__'__ve made and I feel in the love that Oliver, not the Oliver you__'__ve become over the past couple months__…__ I don__'__t know what happened to you but I miss the old Oliver and I want him back. It__'__s a shame that me and you have to end this way because I know that I will never stop loving you, no matter what, you__'__re the only man I have ever loved__…__ really loved. I wish you all the best in the future and please tell Diggle, Sara, Lyla, Laurel, Detective Lance and Roy that I will miss them but I__'__m sure I will see them again one day__…__ in the far future.  
>My love forever and always<br>Felicity_

_X_

The letter took me longer then I expected to write but now it was done and before I could change my mind and I packed my things in my car and I left the apartment. I started driving to the one place I knew I wouldn't be turned away and that was to see my mom in Vegas… although I know I should let her know I'm coming so she can call in at work tonight to let them know she won't be coming.

"Hello?" I heard her say when she answered.

"Hi mom" I replied.

"Felicity!" She exclaimed "Hiya sweetie!" she said.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"You sound like you've been crying… what's happened?" She asked me. I could fell tears started to well up in my eyes and blind my vision so I decided to pull over "Sweetie, you're making me nervous. What's happened to you?" She asked me again.

"Oh my God mom my life is a mess" I stated.

"Why?" She asked.

"Oliver left me" I stated.

"Oh honey I'm sorry I know you loved him but I promise you that with your brain and looks you'll be fighting them off… don't let him destroy you" She said.

"Mom I'm pregnant" I blurted out.

I felt bad that I was telling her over the phone instead of face to face but I think she needs to know why I'm so upset over mine and Oliver's break up "By Oliver?" She asked confused.

"Yes" I replied.

"So what happened? He doesn't seem that kind of guy to walk away" She told me.

"He walked out because he's not ready to be a father. I didn't think he was that sort of guy either until he walked out… Diggle told me that Oliver would be there and he would stand by me but he did the opposite" I said.

"I'm sorry honey… want me to get a few days off from work and come see you?" She questioned.

"Actually I'm on my way to you… is it ok if I stay with you for a while?" I asked her.

"Of course!" She said straight away… without hesitation.

"Ok thank you… I'll be a few hours but I just wanted to let you know the situation and ask if I could stay" I stated.

"It's not a problem sweetie… you know I'll be here and I'll do what I can for you and my grandbaby, I'll see you in a few hours. I love you" She said and hung up.

It took me a few hours but I eventually made it to my moms place and as soon as I pulled in on the driveway she came straight outside to greet me. She hugged me as soon as I had stepped out of the car and then helped me take all my bags in, once she put the bags down she hugged me again and this time I started crying "Mom I can't believe he actually walked out on me! He actually left" I said to her.

"I know it's horrible but you're going to get through it" She promised.

"I can't do it on my own… I'm not strong like you" I told her as I pulled away from the embrace.

"You listen to me Felicity Smoak… you are a very intelligent, strong, beautiful and amazing woman. You can do anything you want to do, you can raise this baby on your own but I want you to know that I'll be here every step of the way and I'll never leave you" She said.

I was about to reply when my moms phone rang out loudly, she picked it and showed me the screen, Oliver's name was flashing up… he was calling my mom! "I'm not here" I told her and she nodded.

"Hello Oliver" She said in her normal cheery voice.

"Hello Ms Smoak… I was just seeing if Felicity was with you" I heard him reply.

"No she's not… why? What's happened?" She questioned.

"We've had a falling out and I wanted to make sure she was ok, if she does get into contact with you… please can you tell her to call me?" He asked her.

"Sure" She replied.

"Thank you, goodbye" He said and before my mom could reply he hung up the phone.

**Oliver  
><strong>Donna said that Felicity wasn't with her but Diggle managed to get a ping from Felicity's phone a couple hours ago and she was heading in the direction of Vegas. It made sense that Felicity would go and see her mom during a time like this when she thought that I was leaving her and not standing up to my responsibilities as a father. She needed to know that I'm scared about becoming a father but now I've had time to calm down and think about it for most of the day I'm coming round to the idea. I need to tell Felicity that I will stand by her and be a father but she's not talking to me and I really think I blew it this time.

"Any joy?" Diggle asked.

"No… Donna said Felicity wasn't with her" I told him.

"I can't ping her phone, she's taken the battery out but I have an alert set up so when she does put the battery back in, I'll get a trace from it" He said.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Look this time next week you two will be back together, everything will be back to normal and we'll all be laughing about what happened today" He told me to try and make me feel a little better.

"No it's not Diggle. I walked out on Felicity when she told me she was pregnant and now she's dropped off the face of the Earth, I've messed up big time" I stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers! I hope you all had an amazing New Years Eve and celebrated with all your loved ones. I'm wishing you all a very happy new year and I hope 2015 brings you nothing but happiness. I do apologise that this chapter is short but I promise to make up for it very soon, I will not be updating the story next week but I am getting a week off of work from 14th January. To make up for the short chapter and long wait until the next chapter I am going to update every day that I'm off which means 1 chapter a day... that's 7 chapters coming your way! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I love all of you and cannot thank you enough for all of your support. Please continue to follow, favourite and review my story, Thank you! Xx<strong>


	4. Happy Birthday

**Title Of Story: Second Chances  
>Chapter Number: 4<br>Chapter Name: Happy Birthday**

**Felicity  
><strong>Madelyn Grace Queen Smoak was born May 20th at 03:21am and was 5 pounds 6 ounces. I was in labour with her for 17 hours and I was pushing for 1 hour and 30 minutes, I had never been in so much pain in my life but when the midwife put my beautiful baby girl in my arms for the first time I nearly melted. All the pain was forgotten about and I didn't even realise that I was getting stitched up, through the whole experience I had my mom holding my hand, telling me how well I was doing and she cried when Madelyn was first born… we both did.

She was so perfect it was unbelievable. The top half of her face looked like Oliver and then the rest of her looked like me, she was a perfect mixture of the both of us and she was so scrumptious! She had these chubby little cheeks that I couldn't help by squeeze (gently) at every opportunity. My mom adored her and was the exact same as me when it came to Madelyn… me and my mom have had a chequered past but with Madelyn I can't fault her, she absolutely amazing with her and Madelyn loves her Mimi.

The only person that was missing in Madelyn's life was her father and there was no one to blame but him. When I told Oliver that I was pregnant he flipped and walked out on me, I decided that I wasn't going to wait for him to be ready so I left. I moved to Vegas with my mother and I left my life in Starling City behind me so I could raise my baby in a place where there's no vigilante's running around, it was safer for her. I know Oliver's been looking for me because when I first left Starling City he called my mom every day looking for me but she kept telling him I wasn't here. Diggle even showed up one day looking for me. I didn't want to see Oliver again after the way things ended between us, he just didn't want to be with me and he doesn't love me like I thought he did. I decided to change my surname to my moms maiden name to avoid all the systems I could pop up on, so now I'm Felicity Megan Towner.

Madelyn was only young and she didn't understand that her dad was missing from her life but I knew one day she would ask questions, when that day came she was going to hate me and go looking for Oliver… I know it. I honestly think that bringing up Madelyn away from Oliver and The Arrow is safer for her, she's safe and she will never know the sort of evil that I've seen. I still feel bad that she doesn't have a dad in her life because I know how it feels and it really sucks, especially when all of your friends are daddy's girls.

I don't really want to dwell on Oliver today because today is a special day… it's Madelyn's 4th birthday and she was going to have an amazing day. She had some of her friends coming round for a teddy bear picnic (Madelyn loves teddy bears) and they were going to play some games, swim in the pool, eat some cake and dance to some of their favourite music. Me and mom had a hard time finding a present for her because she has everything that she could want! Her room was covered in teddy bears, DVDs, Barbie's, dollies, prams, books and posters… there is nothing left for her to have.

When I got to Vegas I wasn't sure what I was going to do for work but Ray had a computer company here and he said I could have a job there at the same salary of my old job. When he found out I was pregnant he was shocked to say the least and he automatically knew that me and Oliver split because of me being pregnant. Ray wanted to go and find Oliver to pick a fight but I managed to talk him out of it, I didn't wany Ray getting hurt. He eventually promised to stay away from Oliver. The only person I had really stayed in contact with was Ray, he knew Madelyn's birthday was today and he usually sends a card and a present.

My mom was working her ass off so she could spoil Madelyn rotten and I'm glad to say that my mom has a much better relationship with Madelyn then she did with me when I was younger. Madelyn only knows love and kindness, I'm glad she wasn't being brought up in Sterling City with all of that death and violence… I know Vegas is a questionable place to bring up a child but me and Madelyn had our own lovely little house in a nice neighbourhood and a little pool in the backyard.

From my bed I could hear little feet pattering on the wooden floors coming towards my bedroom and knew that Madelyn was awake, my bedroom door opened and Madelyn looked at me with a beautiful smile on her face. She jumped onto my bed and crawled over to me "Good morning my little munchkin" I said to her and kissed the top of my head.

"It's my birthday" She said happily.

"Is it?" I questioned pretending to be confused.

"Yes" She yelled happily.

"How old are you today?" I asked her.

"Four" She replied holding up four fingers.

"You're four?" I questioned in mock surprise.

"You're silly" She said.

"I'm silly?" I asked and she nodded, I started tickling her and she started giggling out loud making me laugh as well. Just as Madelyn was about to tickle me I heard the doorbell go "Shall we go and see who's at the door?" I asked her and she nodded.

The two of us got off the bed and went to the front door, Madelyn stayed behind me as she always did when we answered the door. I opened the door and I heard Madelyn giggle as she saw my mom on the other side "Mimi!" Madelyn yelled happily and threw herself into my mom.

My mom eventually made it into the house and she put the bags she had in her hands on the kitchen counter, I greeted my mom with a kiss on the cheek and then Madelyn grabbed my moms hand and dragged her away to her room. I took a sneak peak in the bags and saw that she had Madelyn's cake and four large presents for her, I smiled as I put the cake in the fridge to keep it cool.

From Madelyn's bedroom I could hear giggling so I decided to go and investigate, I stood in the doorway of Madelyn's room and saw her and my mom dancing around. Madelyn had made my mom put her favourite song on her phone and Madelyn was singing along… with most of it "Don't ware Mimi out before your party" I said to her.

My mom and Madelyn stayed in her room for a little while playing which was helpful to me because that meant that I could start getting set up for her birthday party. It wasn't until 2pm so I still a while to sort things out but I'd rather get it done now rather then wait until the last minute. Also we were going out for something to eat this morning instead of staying here, it was Madelyn's birthday and I was going to make sure it was one to remember for her.

Suddenly I heard a bang and then crying, I rushed in to see Madelyn holding her head and she was crying loudly "What happened?" I asked my mom.

"She was dancing around and tripped on one of her toys, I don't know if she hit her head on the floor or the wall" She told me.

I picked Madelyn up and walked into the kitchen with her "Let me see" I told Madelyn, she moved her tiny hand out of the way and I saw a little red bump on her head "Oh baby" I said in a softening voice. Madelyn wrapped her arms around me, when she's hurt or sick she likes to cuddle up to me and I think it's the only time she'd rather go to me then my mom… she loves my mom.

"Shall we take her to the emergency room… just to get checked out?" My mom asked.

"Yeah" I replied and my mom started getting Madelyn's things together "Madelyn sweetie, go to Mimi so I can put some clothes on real quick" I said but Madelyn shook her head. I had to take Madelyn with me and sit her on my bed as I quickly changed into some tracksuit bottoms, a t-shirt and then into the bathroom so I could brush my teeth. I was ready in under 5 minutes which is a record for me "C'mon sweetie" I said and picked her up again.

We were seen pretty quickly because of Madelyn's age and also due to the fact that it wasn't very busy today. The doctor said that she didn't have a concussion but she may have a headache for a couple of hours, he gave her some medicine so it didn't hurt so bad but apart from that she'll be fine. I decided to cancel Madelyn's party today because I knew that she was going to be all cuddly and not in the mood for a party… she's got quite the temper on her.

My mom had gone to call everyone for me about an hour ago and she explained the situation to them for me, they all sent their love and said they would come round in the next couple of days to see Madelyn. I was just glad that she was ok, I didn't mind that she didn't have a party although it's sad that she won't get one this year I know it's for the best right now.

As soon as we got home I made me and Madelyn some popcorn and some juice and then I put on her favourite DVD on, 101 Dalmatians, she loved the dogs and has been dying for a dog for the past year… I'm not really a pet person. Just as the movie was starting the door knocked, I got up from the sofa and went over to the door expecting it to be either my mother having forgotten something or someone she forgot to call about cancelling the party.

I opened the front door but there was no one there but on the doorstep was a pink glittery bag, just sitting there. I picked it up and looked at the tag and saw that it was for Madelyn but there wasn't a name on it, I have no idea who it's from.

* * *

><p><strong>In three chapters I have got 25 reviews, 39 favourites and 103 followers... <strong>** I cannot thank you all enough for the growing support for me and my story! You guys really are the best people ever in this world. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and it was worth the wait, this is chapter 1 of 7 in the next seven days. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all continue to read, review, follow and favourite me and my story XX**


	5. Surprise Visit

**Title Of Story: Second Chances  
>Chapter Number: 5<br>Chapter Name: Surprise Visit**

**Oliver  
><strong>Felicity was very good at covering her tracks and since I walked out on her I haven't seen her again. I knew that she had to have kept in touch with someone but everyone that I could think of hadn't heard from her but there was one person… Ray Palmer. I knew he wouldn't tell me where Felicity was but I'm pretty sure that The Arrow would be able to get it out him, I just needed an address or a phone number or something… just something that will get me in touch with her so I can make sure that Felicity and my child are ok.

I grabbed my arrow and changed into my Arrow suit before leaving The Foundry, thankfully Diggle wasn't here tonight I didn't have to answer to Diggle. Diggle had been trying to help me find them but I think he was starting to have less faith that we would actually get to find them.

When I got what used to be Queen Consolidated I got into Ray's office and saw him sitting at his desk, working away at his computer. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he hadn't even noticed me watching him "Ray Palmer?" I questioned. He jumped up from his seat and looked panicked at me.

"Please don't hurt me" He pleaded.

"I won't… if you answer my questions" I said.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Felicity Smoak used to work here… where does she live now?" I asked him.

"I don't know" He answered but I could tell he was lying, I grabbed an arrow and loaded my bow and aimed it at him. Of course I wouldn't kill him but hit his hand or shoulder or something so he knew that I meant business "Ok, she lives in Vegas" He told me.

"Where?" I demanded.

"I'll write it down" He said and grabbed a pen then wrote something down on a piece of paper "Here" He said and handed it out to me.

"Tell me about her child" I said.

"She has a daughter called Madelyn who is four tomorrow… she's Oliver Queen's daughter" He told me.

When I left the office I went back to The Foundry and when I walked down the stairs I saw Diggle sitting in Felicity's old chair facing me, I walked towards him and placed my bow down on the table "Where you been?" He asked me.

"I went and had a word with Ray Palmer" I replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Felicity has to have stayed in touch with someone" I answered.

"And did you find anything out?" He questioned.

"I've got an address and I also have a daughter called Madelyn who is four tomorrow" I said.

"Wow… what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Pay Felicity a visit" I answered.

When I finally got to Vegas it took me another hour or so driving to get to Felicity's place. On the way I had stopped at a toy store I saw to get my daughter a gift, I wasn't sure what sort of stuff she was into. It was so bad that as her father I didn't know what sort of things she was into but after looking around I decided to get her the Disney Dollhouse which came with a couple of the Disney princess'. The lady in the store let me buy wrapping paper and wrap it on the counter, she also gave me a gift bag to put the present it.

Eventually I made it to Felicity's house and I pulled up outside in the car and just sat there staring at the house. It seemed that since moving to Vegas Felicity had done alright for herself, the house is in a nice area away from the strip clubs and casinos and the house itself was very nice. I wanted to go and knock on the door but I couldn't bring myself to even get out of the car, I know Felicity won't be happy to see me and she'll probably throw me out.

With it being Madelyn's birthday I didn't want to upset Felicity or anyone so I decided that I would just leave the present on the doorstep and pay Felicity later on tonight when Madelyn was sure to be in bed. Of course I know I shouldn't see her today but now that I'm here I need to make sure Felicity knows how sorry I am for walking out and I need her to know that I'm never going to do it again.

When Felicity told me she was pregnant I just freaked out and thought about all the negative things. I didn't think about any of the good stuff and then Felicity was gone and I knew I had blown it big time… even for me. I just want the chance to prove to Felicity that I can be a father if I'm allowed to be.

After dropping the present off at the front door I had to get in the car and drive away before I saw Felicity. I know as soon as I saw her I wouldn't be able to turn around and leave, I would stay and I would probably end up Madelyn's birthday which is something I would never want to do. As soon as I drove away from the house I wanted to turn around and head straight back to the house so I could knock on the door, kiss Felicity and make things right again.

My phone started ringing so I answered on the Bluetooth "Hello?" I said as I answered.

"Hey… just checking in" Diggle's voice said.

"I haven't seen her yet" I stated "I got Madelyn a present and left it on the doorstep… I couldn't face yet because I know I wouldn't want to leave" I said.

"You're going to have to see her soon Oliver if you want to be apart of your daughters life" He said.

"Yes I know and that is why I plan on going over later tonight when Madelyn's more then likely gone to bed and Felicity will have no visitors" I told him.

"That's assuming that she don't live with anyone else" Diggle added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned, getting annoyed.

"Four years is a long time Oliver… she could've moved on by now and found someone else. I know you still love her and you want things to work out but I think you need to be prepared for the chance that things may not go like that" He explained to me.

"Dig I've been thinking about that already. I know that someone like Felicity can get any sort of guy she wants… I'm not stupid" I replied.

"Ok well… I have to go, Sara is making a fuss and Lyla is still at work" He told me.

"Ok I'll speak to you soon…" I said and the two of us hung up.

I know I wasn't a billionaire anymore but I managed to find a hotel and I booked a room for a couple of nights, that way I have some time to convince Felicity to give me a second chance. I know it's going to take more then one late night visit from me, when she sees me tonight she's going to be in shock, she's going to be angry and confused. Tonight I'll let everything sink in then I'll come back and hopefully the two of us can talk and I'll be allowed to meet my daughter for the first time. Something was telling me that this was going to be a long night but I was hoping it was going to be a very useful night that was going to bring me back to my girls…. Yes my girls. How weird is that to say? My girls.

At 9:30pm I decided I was going to see Felicity, surely Madelyn would be in bed by now and Felicity wouldn't have any other visitors and I can talk to her… if she doesn't slam the door on me obviously. It didn't take me long to get there from the hotel and once there I saw a light on upstairs on the landing and one on in what looked like the living room meaning that she was still awake.

I walked to the front door and knocked once and I heard some shuffling behind the door and then the locked clicked, the front door opened and Felicity stood there with her glasses on, hair in a pony tail and in her jammies… she never looked more beautiful in her life "Hello Felicity" I said trying my best to stay calm.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! What do you Felicity's reaction is going to be? What do you think will happen between the two of them? Do you think Oliver will get a chance to meet his daughter? Will he make things up to Felicity and Madelyn? So many questions that need to be answered. I hope you enjoyed the chapter but I do apologise for it being short but I thought it was a nice little cliff hanger to leave it at. That's chapter 2 of 7 now guys, what do you all think?. I hope you all review, follow and favourite this story and me... Love you beautiful people XX<strong>


	6. Apologies

**Title Of Story: Second Chances  
>Chapter Number: 6<br>Chapter Name: Apologies**

**Felicity  
><strong>After putting Madelyn to bed I decided to change into my own pyjamas and I just wanted to have some me time. I decided to put on my favourite movie, The Notebook, and open some mint chip ice cream. After a hectic day this is how I like to spend my evenings before I have to wake up and do it all again the next day… being a mother is hard work but I wouldn't trade Madelyn for anything in the world. I love her so much and I would lay down my life for her within a heartbeat.

I was at the part of the movie where Noah and Ali are in the house that he's going to buy in the future and do up for Ali. They were stripping off their clothes to have sex for the first time and I was getting really into the movie when the front door knocked. I jumped slightly at the loudness of the knock, I paused the movie and walked towards the door and opened it… without checking the peep hole first… stupid I know.

Stood there in front of me was the last person I ever expected to see standing on my doorstep at nearly 10pm, Oliver Queen "Hello Felicity" He said in his normal calm voice and before I could stop myself my hand collided with his face. He was a little taken back by my action, it didn't seem to hurt him though "Can I come in?" He asked me as cool as a cucumber.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him with a tone that was a mix of shock and anger.

"I'm here to see you and Madelyn" He replied.

"How do you know about Madelyn?" I questioned.

"The Arrow can find out any information he wants" He answered "Please Felicity, can I come in so we can talk?" He asked me.

"I don't think that's a good idea" I replied and tried to close the door but he grabbed it and forced it back open.

"Please Felicity… I didn't mean to walk out on you when you told me. I just wanted some time to think about things and then when I get home you had packed up and gone. Me, Diggle and Roy have been looking for you ever since you left but you're good at covering your tracks… We even had Lyla look into a few things for us. I've been dying to see you so I could apologise to you for everything that I did, I never meant to hurt you like that. You know me Felicity and you know that I would never hurt you like that… I loved you so much and I still do" He explained to me and as he spoke I could see the hurt in his eyes. He was telling me the truth but he left, when things didn't go to his plan he walked out and left.

"You left" I stated "Madelyn and myself have been doing fine without you for the past four years… we don't need you Oliver" I told him.

"I need you… and her" He said.

"You can't just walk out when I tell you I'm pregnant and then show up on my doorstep four years later expecting me to welcome you with open arms! You left Oliver… when you walked out of that door you walked out of my life and Madelyn's. My dad walked out of my life when I was a kid, which you know, and I don't think I can let you in her life for you to just walk out again" I explained to him.

I know it sounded harsh considering he came all this way and I know he's been looking for me but Madelyn comes first. I don't know for sure that Oliver won't get close to her and then walk out on her again… something like that would damage her. I know how that feels and I would never allow my daughter to feel that kind of rejection.

"Felicity please… just let me in for five minutes so we can talk… I'm begging you" He pleaded with me but I just couldn't let him in.

"Not tonight Oliver" I said.

"How about I come round tomorrow, when Madelyn's in bed and the two of us can talk and hopefully I can convince you how sorry I am. I want to prove to you that I can be a good dad to Madelyn if I'm given the chance" He told me.

"Ok" I said with a sigh "Come back tomorrow at this time and we'll talk. I'm not promising you anything in terms of Madelyn but we'll talk" I said.

"That's all I want" He replied.

"Ok… goodnight" I said, he nodded once at me and turned around to leave. Before he could turn around and convince me to let him in I closed the door and locked it, I know a lock on the door is nothing against the Arrow but it makes me feel a little safer.

When I closed the door I turned so my back was leaning against it then I slid down the door until my knees were up against my chest. How could he just show up after all these years like that? No warning. No nothing. I was supposed to never see him again and raise my baby on my own because I couldn't rely on a man to be her father… yet here he is. What was I going to do? I didn't trust him to not walk out again. I couldn't just up and leave again in 24 hours but part of me didn't want to see him tomorrow night… the other part wanted to listen to his explanation. Seeing Oliver again has stirred up some old feelings that I never wanted to feel again. When me and Oliver were together I loved him a lot more then he loved me.

Tears found themselves falling down my face before I could stop them and then I was sobbing once again because of Oliver Queen. I looked up when I heard footsteps walking towards me and saw Madelyn coming towards me looking worried "Mommy?" She questioned when she saw me crying "Why are you crying mommy?" She asked.

"I doesn't matter sweetheart" I told her.

Madelyn sat down on the floor next to me and leaned into me, I knew she wanted to try and make me feel better but she didn't know was that I always felt better when she was around. Madelyn was one of those people that just light up the room when she walks into it, everyone wants to see Madelyn and talk to her, she's so popular at kindergarten and all of the teachers keep telling me how clever she was. I was the one the raised Madelyn since the moment she was born without the help of Oliver Queen or any man for that reason… why should he get to be apart of her life now?

"It's getting cold, let's get you back into bed" I said and I stood up, Madelyn followed and the two of us walked into her bedroom. She got into bed and I kneeled down next to her bed and tucked her in before placing a kiss on the top of her head "I want you to remember that I love you very much Madelyn and I will always be here for you… no matter what" I told her.

"Ok mommy… I love you" She said.

"I love you too baby" I replied.

After tucking Madelyn in it took her mere seconds before falling asleep again, I left her room and closed the door over so I wouldn't disturb her again. I walked into the living room and saw the DVD still paused but I was no longer in the mood for watching it, right now I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do. Apart of me that still cares for Oliver wanted him to come back right now, we can both apologise to each other and then we can kiss and makeup. We can give Madelyn the perfect family that she deserves.

Yet the other part of me that keeps playing back Oliver leaving over and over again wants him to stay away and never come back. Every time I think of never seeing him again I think of Madelyn, she does need a father in her life… every child needs and deserves two parents. I know as she gets older she'll realise that some children have a mommy and daddy and she's going to ask me questions, I'll answer all of her questions truthfully and if she wants to seek out Oliver then I won't stop her.

Of course I hope that now Oliver has come back he is ready to prove he can be the father that Madelyn needs and he can stand up for her. I know things will be difficult for the two of us for a while but it's what Madelyn needs and I'm willing to put aside my differences with Oliver if it means that my baby gets the father she deserves. My life really was a mess and I've made some stupid decisions.

Before I do anything I need to call my mom and talk to her about everything, if someone is going to give me good advice on what is best for Madelyn then it's going to be my mother. I sat on the sofa and picked up my phone before calling my mother "What's the matter?" She asked as soon as she answered.

"Oliver showed up on my doorstep" I told her.

"What?" She questioned in shock, that was the last thing she was expecting my to say.

"He said he was sorry for leaving and he's been looking for me ever since I left… mom he's going to come round tomorrow night to talk but I don't know what to do. Shall I let him meet Madelyn? Shall I keep him away from her? Shall I forgive him? Shall I tell him to keep away from us for good? I don't know what to do" I explained to her.

"It's ok sweetie… I'll come round first thing in the morning and we'll talk about all of this" She told me.

"Ok" I simply replied.

"I'm gonna go but if he shows up again tonight then you call me and I'll come over, I'll give him a piece of my mind for running out on you and my grandbaby" She stated.

"I promise I will" I said.

"Good. I love you sweetie" She told me.

"I love you too mom" I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that could've gone slightly better... So Oliver and Felicity are going to sit down together and talk properly about things? How do you think that will go? Well? Bad? Ok? There are so many things to talk about and so many explanations that need to be given on both parties. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, that's chapter 3 of 7 so far? How are you all enjoying it so far? Please continue to support me and my story by reviewing, following and favouriting me and the story! Thanks XX<strong>


	7. Long Night Part 1

**Title Of Story: Second Chances  
>Chapter Number: 7<br>Chapter Name: Long Night Part 1**

**Oliver  
><strong>I knocked on Felicity's door and it took mere seconds for her to answer it and unlike yesterday she wasn't in her pyjamas, we didn't speak she just opened the door wider for me to come in and then I was led over to the sofa in the living room. The two of us sat down but neither said a word, I could by the look in Felicity's eyes that there was a lot of things she wanted to say to me and I was ready for it. I was half expecting her to slap me when she saw me yesterday, I know she's angry at me and I'm ready for whatever she wants to throw at me.

"Oliver, yesterday you said that you wanted to apologise and prove to me that you wanted to be a father to Madelyn but yet here you are sitting in silence. I was expecting you to come in and demand to see her or something but you didn't… I don't know if you're waiting for me to say something but to be honest with you I have nothing to say" She explained to me.

"I was going to let you speak before I said anything. I thought you might have some names to call me or things to shout at me for… I was going to let you get that out of the way first before I did my pleading and begging" I told her but she just shrugged "Look Felicity I know how angry you must be at me, I know I let you down and Madelyn… I was just in shock when you told me you were pregnant because we were always so careful. I wanted a couple of hours to wrap my head around it then you were gone, you had upped and left without a clue as to where you were" I explained.

"What did you expect me to do Oliver? Sit around and wait for you to make your mind up about whether you wanted this or not? I may be a lot of things Oliver but a fool isn't one of them… you walked out so I moved away because I couldn't risk seeing you or being around you knowing you didn't want me and my baby" She said to me and I felt this a piece of shit. I don't think I've ever felt this bad in my life, not even when I thought Sara had died on the Gambit or the first time I cheated on Laurel.

"I didn't expect you to wait around but I didn't think me going to get some head space would result to you in leave Starling City… If I had known that then I never would've left that day. I was an idiot and I'm so sorry for that, I know sorry doesn't cover it but that's all I can offer and I will apologise until the day I die for what I did" I told her and I saw tears well up in Felicity's eyes… I didn't want her to cry, I wanted to make her feel better.

"You have no idea what you missed out on" She started "Madelyn is an amazing girl who has the brightest future ahead of her. She's popular at school and her teachers tell me how clever she is, she's beautiful and she knows no darkness or hatred… you can't say that you have been apart of any of that and it's sad because I know what an amazing person you are Oliver. You have saved countless lives there is no one in this world that is better at protecting people and helping people" She said.

"I know I haven't been there Felicity but you didn't exactly make it easy to track you down. I've been looking for you for years and if I could've found you then I would've done this a lot sooner" I told her and I was starting to get frustrated.

"This is my fault? It's taken you four years Oliver" She stated.

"I know it's been four years! If you hadn't left Starling city we could've sorted things out that very same day you told me you were pregnant but you upped and left, how could I be there for you and Madelyn if you dropped off the face of the Earth?" I questioned.

"If you hadn't walked out on me when I told you I was pregnant then I wouldn't have come to Vegas in the first place… you have no one but yourself to blame for you cock ups Oliver, this was all you" She said.

"You know what? After getting my head around you being pregnant I started thinking about becoming a father and I was happy that you were having my baby because I loved you. Me and you were in love and we were going to be getting the happily ever after that you deserved. I was even thinking of asking you to marry me so we could make everything right for when the baby came but then you were gone and I couldn't find you" I stated "Even A.R.G.U.S couldn't find you" I added.

"Do you ever think there may be another reason I left? Apart from you walking out on me?" She asked me.

"No" I answered.

"I left because it wasn't safe to bring Madelyn up in our world… there are people who would kill her because of who you are and I know you would lay down your life to protect her, so would I, but it's just too dangerous out there for her" She explained "Here she knows nothing of that life, she's surrounded by love, happiness, friendship and good" She said "Would you risk your daughters life like that?" She asked.

"So what do you want me to do? Do you want me to walk out that door again and never come back? Do you really want me to walk away from you and Madelyn after looking for you for all them years… you want me to walk away?" I questioned.

"I don't know Oliver" She answered honestly. "I would do anything to protect my baby girl and I don't want her to experience some of the things I did or Thea or anyone like that. look how they ended up" She said.

"What do you want me to do then Felicity? Tell me what you want from me and I'll do it because I will fight for the two of you… since you left Felicity I have dedicated my life into finding the two of you and getting you back" I admitted.

"Can you promise that she will be well protected? No harm will come to her if you are involved in her life?" I questioned.

"Yes I can because I wouldn't let anything happen to her… ever… and you should know that by now" I told her "Felicity I will protect you and her until I take my last breath" I added so she knew how serious I was.

That was it for Felicity. She started sobbing uncontrollably and her tears were falling down her face like a water fall, I hugged her immediately and I was glad that she didn't push me away from her. This was a good sign that maybe the two of us can sort things out not just between us but sort things out with Madelyn and I can be apart of her life… If Felicity would let me, at the end of the day Felicity was her mother and the one that's been there her whole life.

"I'm so sorry Felicity… I love you and I'm so sorry" I whispered into her ear as we sat there hugging.

"I'm sorry to… I shouldn't have left like that without telling you were we was or anything, that was bad of me" She replied.

"Nothing in this universe could make you a bad person" I told her.

"I love you Oliver and I've never stopped" She said as she pulled away from our hug. I looked at her in shock as she confessed to me "There's not been anyone else since we split up" She confessed.

"Nothing like that matters now… all that matters is that I love you and I want to be with you and a father to Madelyn… I want us three to be a family" I told her.

"We need to take things slow Oliver, we can't pick up where we left off. It's been four years and I have to think about Madelyn" She said.

"That's ok. We'll go as slow as you want" I told her "Does she ask about me?" I asked.

"Not really. She's only four and she doesn't really understand that some people have mommy's and daddy's but now she's in kindergarten I'm sure she'll start asking why some of the kids have daddy's and she doesn't" She told me.

"Maybe we can tell her she has a daddy?" I suggested.

"Not right now, she needs to get used to you first before we rush in and tell her who you are. She'll get confused and I want this to be as easy for her as possible" She said.

"That's fine… I just want to meet her" I admitted.

"She's asleep in her bedroom, if you want to go and see her you can" She told me.

"That would mean a lot to me" I replied.

"C'mon" She said and got up from the sofa, I got up also and followed her. She stood outside a door and opened it to reveal a pink room covered in teddy bears. On a pink bed laid a gorgeous little girl that had blonde hair, she was sleeping peacefully cuddling her teddy close to her chest.

I walked further into the room and kneeled down next to her, I moved some hair out of her face and smiled at my beautiful baby girl. I couldn't believe that she was mine, she was just too perfect, I couldn't stop myself so I placed a kiss on the top of her head then stood up and stepped out of the room. Felicity closed the door behind me and we smiled softly at each other "She's beautiful" I stated.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a little emotional... anyone else feel the same way? This is part 1 of the long night ahead for Oliver and Felicity. How do you think the rest of the night will go for the two of them? Will Oliver finally get the chance to meet his daughter properly for the first time, if he does how will it go? Will Madelyn and Oliver get along? Will it be a tough relationship? Will Felicity be able to get things back on track with Oliver. Chapter 4 of 7 of the week and I really hope you're all enjoying it. Please continue to review, follow and favourite as I love it when you do that ;) Thanks for all the support XX<strong>


	8. Long Night Part 2

**Title Of Story: Second Chances  
>Chapter Number: 8<br>Chapter Name: Long Night Part 2**

**Felicity  
><strong>I watched from the doorway as Oliver looked at his daughter for the first time and I could see it in him, how happy he was to be seeing her for the first time. He walked further into her room and knelt down beside her and moved some hair from her face, he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head before standing up and leaving the room. I closed the door behind him and I turned to face him "She's beautiful" He stated.

I stared at Oliver for a couple moments before speaking "Yes I know she is… she's perfect" I told him and he smiled at me. The two of us walked back to the sofa and we sat down on it where we had sat earlier.

"Tell me more about her" Oliver asked.

"Well… she loves dancing, singing, teddy bears, princess' and all things girly. You couldn't find a more girly girl if you tried. Her favourite colour is pink and her favourite movie 101 Dalmatians and she's obsessed with taking things apart and putting them back together again" I explained to him and he smiled as he heard all the information I was him "She's a good kid who doesn't cause anyone any bother… she has her off days when she wants to do things her way or now way. She takes after her father that way" I told him and he chuckled lightly "She really loved the Disney Princess doll house that magically appeared on the doorstep yesterday" I added

I looked at Oliver as he looked down at his lap embarrassed that he'd been caught out but then he looked up again at me with a smile "Well I'm glad she liked it" He told me "I walked into that toy store and I was looking around at all the toys and I just couldn't… I didn't know what she liked, I didn't know what she was into and I didn't know what to get her" He looked sad now "I didn't know what my daughter like so I had to guess, for all I knew she could've been a tom boy who was into soccer or something" He explained to me and I felt sorry for him and slightly guilty "Tell me more about her… her full name, time she was born, how much she weighed" He added.

"Her full name is Madelyn Grace Queen Smoak and she was born May 20th at 03:21am and she was quite a small baby at 5 pounds and 6 ounces" I told him "The labour was the longest 17 hours of my life but when she was first placed in my arms everything was worth it" I said.

"I'm sure it was" He replied.

"I'm sorry you wasn't there" I told him.

"I think me and you need to stop talking about the past and start focusing on the present and future. I have finally found you and Madelyn, I want us to try and work things out so we can be a family… I know you said you wanted to take it slow and I promise I will go as slow as you like, please just don't shut me out again" He begged me and I couldn't help but nod.

"I promise you I won't" I replied.

The two of us sat in silence for a little while and it wasn't an awkward silence either, it was a comfortable silence where the two of us thought about the nights events. I'm sure we both had planned how tonight was going to go and if I'm being completely honest then I really didn't think tonight would go the way it did. I thought me and Oliver would end up arguing again and this time he would walk out the door without looking back, that was my worst fear but after walking out on my once I couldn't get that image out of my head. Oliver had caused this memory that won't go away, a memory I dream sometimes and every time I end up waking in tears as I think about his back walking out the door.

I know things between us weren't great when I told him I was pregnant, I still don't know what was wrong with him but I'll ask him another day, whatever it was that was worrying him tore us apart. When I think back to that time in our lives I just remember how tense he always was and he was so interested in my relationship with Ray at work… of course I just thought he was jealous and didn't like Ray for obvious reasons but there is something telling me that it was more then that. Don't ask me what it is because I can't quite place my finger on it but I just had this guy feeling I didn't know the whole story.

If Oliver wasn't telling me his reasons for concern it was because of one of two reasons 1) He didn't want to admit to me that he was jealous of Ray or 2) Oliver was protecting me from something more sinister then I had thought. That's one of the things I can always count on Oliver for, protection, I know if I called day or night and I was in trouble then he would show up in a heart beat with his green leather, bow and arrow to save me. Even before we were together as a couple he would risk his life for me, he even went against his promise to Tommy when he killed Count Vertigo.

"What you thinking about?" He asked me.

"It doesn't matter" I replied.

"I don't think keeping secrets from each other is a good thing… do you?" He questioned.

"I'm not keeping any secrets from you, I was just thinking about the past but I don't wanna talk about it" I told him.

"Ok well you know that if you want to talk to me about anything then you can… don't you?" He asked and I nodded at him with a smile "I want us to forget about all that shit that happened in the past and I want us to move on but if there are still things that you wanna ask me to talk to me about then don't be worried about it, just ask" He stated.

"When we were together, what was wrong with you just before we ended it? You were acting distant and I never knew why" I told him.

"That is a conversation I don't think needs to be had today" He replied.

"Some part of me told me you wouldn't answer that" I said.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it, I just think we should talk about it a different time that's all" He told me.

"Ok" I simply replied.

"Now you're angry" He stated.

"I'm… irritated. Honestly Oliver I don't actually know what went wrong with us and the whole time I was separated from you I always wondered that. It was just one piece of the puzzle I could never find" I told him.

"It's complicated Felicity and there are things that you might not believe, things you will question and it will upset you… the last thing I want is for you to be upset… today of all days. I want today to be good for us, not end up in an argument" He replied.

"Ok I guess I'll just keep waiting then" I said.

"Look I think it's time that I go… trust me I don't want to leave but I want to leave tonight on good terms" He told me and stood up from the sofa. I also stood up and I followed him to the front door, Oliver opened the door and stood there in the doorway for a second and we just stared at each other "I guess I'll see you soon then" He said and I nodded in response. I really didn't want Oliver to leave, I wanted him to stay here and never leave again… I had just got Oliver back and now he was leaving me once again "Are you ok?" He asked looking generally concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied.

"You don't like… in fact you look like you might cry" He said.

"I just don't really want you to leave, I've just got you back and now you're walking out the door… again" I told him.

"Do you want me to stay?" He questioned.

"Of course" I replied.

"Then I'll stay" He said. He stepped back into the house and closed the front door and the two of us made our way back over to the sofa. We sat down and as soon as we did I cuddled into him, he wrapped his arm protectively around me "You know I didn't really wanna leave either… I just thought I would give you some space and some time" He said.

"Now that I have you back, I don't want you to leave ever again… the worst day of my life was you leaving and I don't ever wanna go through that again, I wouldn't be able to survive it" I confessed.

"Well lucky for you that you don't ever have to go through that again because I'm never leaving" He replied.

"That's good to know" I said.

I looked up at him with a smile at the same time he looked down at me, we just stared at each other for a few moments before he leaned down as I leaned up. Our lips met and there was static electricity going through the both of us, I got as close into Oliver as I could and he did the same to me. It was like our first kiss all over again expect this time there was much more passion and much more need between the two of us, Oliver was the first to pull away "I think we need to slow down… I don't want to rush things and make things more complicated before we've even got back to… us" He explained but he sounded worried as if I was going to freak out of something but he was right.

"You're right… we need to slow down" I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>So things look like they're going to be fine for Oliver and Felicity... for now... I think we all know by now that I love a little drama, it makes everything much more interesting. That's chapter 5 of 7 so far and I hope you are all enjoying it so far! I have been amazing by all of the support over the last few days in terms of reviews, favourites, follows and PMs. I love all of you for everything, you're great! Please continue with all the support XX<strong>


	9. First Meeting

**Title Of Story: Second Chances  
>Chapter Number: 9<br>Chapter Name: First Meeting**

**Oliver  
><strong>Me and Felicity decided that it probably wouldn't be good for Madelyn if she woke up and just found me in her house, it would probably scare her so I did eventually leave Felicity's. Of course I didn't want to and Felicity didn't want me to leave either but it was what was best for Madelyn and everything is about making her comfortable. Today though was a big day as me and Madelyn were going to meet properly for the first time and to say I was nervous would be an understatement… give me Lian Yu any day over this. Of course I was excited to meet her and at first I was wondering how Felicity would introduce us but she promised me that she would introduce Madelyn to me as her dad.

Felicity had assured me that things were going to be fine and I had nothing to worry about but that was easy for her to say. I have to try and explain to Madelyn why I wasn't there for her and why it's only now that I've turned up. She's probably going to be so confused and have so many questions, she may even reject me all together and just never want to see me again. What was I supposed to do if she doesn't want anything more to do with me? I didn't want to leave Madelyn and Felicity ever again. Of course if Madelyn rejected me then I would fight as hard as I could for them but I can't force her.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I wasn't really sure how I was supposed to look but I just had on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, I wasn't overdressed it was just casual. I didn't know what Felicity had planned today and she hadn't given some sort of dress code so I guess this is going to have to do… I wasn't even sure why I was stressing out so much about what I was wearing! I'm sure Madelyn wasn't going to care what outfit I had on.

All too soon it was time for me to leave and go back to Felicity's house to meet my daughter properly for the first time. This time she was going to be awake and she was going to know that she had a dad, I was going to make sure she knew I thought about her everyday and I never stopped looking for her. She was also going to know how much I love her and that I would die for her… I couldn't believe that this was the big moment that I had been waiting so long for. Four years to be exact.

I got in my car and drove to Felicity's place and it took me a lot quicker to get there then I thought it would. As soon as I pulled up to the house I sat in the car outside just looking at the house, inside was my daughter and she was waiting for me. I saw the curtain move and Felicity's face appear. Busted. I waved at her and she waved back before her face disappeared, I took a deep breath and got out of the car and took a slow walk to the front door and I knocked.

Felicity instantly opened the door and we greeted each other with a small peck on the lips and then I entered the house. I stood in the doorway not really knowing what to do next but Felicity grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the sofa where the two of us sat down "She's in her room playing, she's knows that she's getting a visitor today but I didn't tell her that it was her father… I told her it was someone very important that loved her very much and has been waiting to meet her for years, she's excited" She explained to me and I nodded so she knew that I understood "I'm going to go get her" She told me and stood up.

She walked into Madelyn's bedroom and I heard the two of them whispering for a few moments then I heard footsteps and I couldn't but turn around. When I did I saw Felicity and walking slightly behind her was Madelyn, she was more beautiful then I had remembered from last night. Her hair was in little curls that looked natural and beautiful, she had big blue eyes that looked so innocent and full of life. She was wearing a child's flower print jumpsuit with some black socks on her feet, she looked up at me and smiled softly.

"Madelyn this is the man that I was telling you about… his name is Oliver" Felicity told her, Madelyn and Felicity came and sat down on the sofa with Madelyn sitting between the two of us "You know Oliver has been waiting to meet you for a long time" Felicity said.

"Who are you?" Madelyn asked me straight out.

"I'm Oliver and I'm…" I paused and looked at Felicity who nodded at me with a warm smile "I'm your daddy" I told her.

"I didn't know I had a daddy" She replied.

"Yes you do" I said to her.

"I've never had a daddy before… what does a daddy do?" She asked.

"Daddy's like me love their little girls very much and look after them, they do anything they can to make sure they have everything they want and between you and me… they're cooler then mommy's" I told her and she looked at Felicity then me again.

"Why have I not had a daddy before?" She asked.

"Because I was very silly and I made some very silly choices… I'm very sorry that I've never been here before but I would love to be there for you now, if I'm allowed" I said to her.

"What else do daddy's do?" She questioned.

"Daddy's also give their daughters everything they want to make them happy. Daddy's scare away all the monsters and I'm really good and scaring away the monsters and I'll make you and your mommy very happy… I'll help you with anything you ever need" I explained to her… it wasn't easy explaining all of this to a four year old.

"Daddy's do _everything_ their daughters want?" Madelyn asked me with a grin.

"Yes we do" I replied.

"I want you to play dolly's with me" She said.

"I can do that" I said.

Madelyn got up from the sofa and started walking towards her bedroom, me and Felicity smiled at each other and then we both got off the sofa and followed Madelyn to her bedroom. The three of us sat down in a circle on floor and Madelyn handed me and Felicity dolly's each and explained to us what they're names are and what their favourite things to do are. She talked so passionately about her toys and it was as if she had formed some sort of relationship with them and it made me think that maybe it was because I wasn't around to play with her. I can tell Felicity had done an amazing job with Madelyn and she was great but Felicity works long hours and has a very important job… maybe Madelyn's missed out on a lot with me not being here.

The three of us played for about 45 minutes and then Madelyn decided that she wanted to dance so we went back into the living room and Felicity turned the radio on. A Katy Perry song came on (who Madelyn loves apparently) and we started dancing, I lifted Madelyn onto my feet and she grabbed hold of my hands. I started spinning the two of us around in circles which was making Madelyn giggle and laugh… she laughed like Felicity and it made me smile, my two girls were perfect.

Madelyn was laughing the more and more we spun around "Do you like spinning around in circles?" I asked her as we stopped spinning.

"I do it all the time" She told me with the biggest grin on her face.

"That's how we keep ending up at the hospital" Felicity said "She keeps falling over from spinning too much and hitting her head… on her birthday we ended up at the hospital because of her doing that" Felicity said looking at Madelyn trying to look stern.

"Mommy's silly" Madelyn informed me.

"I think mommy is pretty awesome" I said.

"Can we watch 101 Dalmatians mommy…. Please?" Madelyn begged.

"Ask daddy, it's his and your day today" Felicity said.

"Daddy can we watch 101 Dalmatians?" She asked me.

"Of course we can" I replied. Madelyn ran into her room to her the DVD and some of her 101 Dalmatian teddy's that she was. Whilst Madelyn did that I sat down on the sofa next to Felicity and she smiled at me warmly then placed a kiss on my lips "What was that for?" I asked her.

"I told you everything would be fine" She told me.

"You didn't know it was going to be like this… she could've said she didn't want to see me or she could've been scared of me and ran away, it could've gone a completely different way" I explained to her.

"But it didn't and I was right… she loves you already" Felicity said.

Madelyn came back into the living room and handed Felicity the 101 Dalmatian DVD to put on and whilst she did that Madelyn came and sat down next to me on the sofa "Can I have some popcorn and juice?" She asked me.

"Of course… why don't you help me make it whilst mommy does the DVD for you?" I questioned and she jumped up off the sofa. The two of us went into the kitchen and Madelyn showed me where everything was and I picked her up as she got her own cup out of the high cupboard "Where's the popcorn?" I asked her.

I sat Madelyn down on the side and I followed the instructions for the popcorn, as we sat there and waited for the popcorn to be ready "Pick me up and spin me around" Madelyn said and held her arms out for me, I did as I was told, I picked her up and she wrapped my arms around my neck and I started spinning around but soon stopped because the popcorn was ready. Madelyn had her cup in her hand and I had Madelyn in one arm and the bowl of popcorn in the other "Let's go watch the movie" I said.

Me and Madelyn sat down on the sofa together then Felicity took a seat on the other side of Madelyn. I put my arm on the back of the sofa and placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder, she turned to face me and we smiled at each other for a second "Have you seen this movie before?" Madelyn asked me.

"Yes I have… I have a little sister and she used to love this movie" I told her.

"Can I see her?" Madelyn asked.

"Not today… she's at her home in Starling City" I replied.

"Oh, can I meet her one day?" She questioned.

"Of course you can" I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>How cute is daddy Oliver?! Now that Oliver has meet Madelyn and she knows that Oliver is her daddy how do you all think things will progress? Felicity and Oliver are doing well and are still in love with each other and I don't think they will ever love anyone else... That's chapter 6 of 7 so that means that it's nearly the end of the week long chapters BUT it's not the end of the story just yet. I have to go back to work in two days sadly which means that I won't be updating everyday but maybe at the weekend or my days off work. Hopefully I'll be able to update twice a week or at least minimum once a week. Thank you for all the support over the last 6 days. There's one more chapter for this week but please review, follow and favourite the story and myself... XX<strong>


	10. Back To Reality

**Title Of Story: Second Chances  
>Chapter Number: 10<br>Chapter Name: Back To Reality**

**Felicity  
><strong>The last few days with Oliver have been amazing. He has really gotten to know Madelyn and she loves him, she's grown attached to him and every night he tucks her into bed and reads her a story. He would stay for a while after she had gone to sleep so me and him could talk and reacquaint ourselves with each other and then he would leave but he would always be back before Madelyn woke up. Everything was going so well but I was worried about what would happen when Oliver went back to Starling City… he had Arrow duties there and couldn't stay here forever with us and I knew that. We would have to talk about what was going to happen next, would I move closer to him or would he give up being the Arrow and move out here?

I know that being the Arrow means so much to Oliver and he's doing for the memory of his father and to make sure Starling City is rid of the evil people that reside there but will he willing to give it up for Madelyn and me? If not me then Madelyn? I don't know if I can ask him to do that as I know how much it means but at the same time I'm not sure that I want to leave my home. Me and Madelyn are so happy here and she doesn't know that sort of evil that resides in Starling City and I don't think I want to expose her to that but also I want me and Oliver to be a real family with Madelyn. That's what she deserves, I don't want her to get so used to being around Oliver and then having him gone and only seeing him when he can make the time.

Things with Oliver are never going to be easy and I think that I need to speak to him about distancing himself from Madelyn so she's ready for it when he leaves again. I know it will upset him and I know Madelyn will miss him but it's better that it's done now instead of in the future. I hated the position that I was in but I need to do this not for just Madelyn's sake but for mine and Oliver's as well, it was going to be like losing him all over again and I remember how much it hurt the first time.

I looked over at my clock and saw that it was 6am meaning that Oliver will be here in the next hour or so. There was no point in trying to get back to sleep so I got out of bed and put my dressing gown on over my pjs and walked into the kitchen making myself some coffee. After making some coffee I sat down on the sofa and I was going to put the TV on but I knew there would be nothing on and the noise of the TV would just wake Madelyn up before Oliver got here.

The door knocked lightly and I looked at my watch to see it was only 6:10am which was a little early for Oliver. I walked to the front door and looked through the peephole to see Oliver standing there, I opened the door for him and the two of us walked through to the living room "You're here early" I stated as we sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah… I'm sorry I'm early but… I just had a call from Diggle and he really needs me back in Sterling City. Something's been going on the last couple of days but he didn't want to call… he said it was urgent" He explained to me and my heart broke as I realised that this was him saying that he was leaving "If it's OK I wanted to stay until Madelyn woke up so I could say goodbye to her" He said.

"No" I stated.

"What?" He questioned.

"You can't do that to her Oliver, just go now and I'll tell her you didn't come here today because you're unwell or something" I told him.

"Please Felicity don't do this, I just want to explain to her that I'm going away for work. As soon as it's done I'll come back and see the two of you again… I'm not leaving for good I swear" He explained.

"We need to make a choice. You can't just walk in and out of her life when you have the time, you need to either be there for her all the time like a real father or you just need to leave now and just forget about the two of us" I told him.

"I can't just forget about the two of you I've been looking for you for four years, I can't just walk away after finally finding you… I can't stop being the Arrow either and you know my reasons more then anyone for being who I am. Don't make me choose Felicity" He pleaded with me. I was about to reply to him when his phone started ringing. He looked at me apologetically "It's Diggle" He told me and I nodded as he answered the call "Hey… not yet… what? How?… Do you know who?… I'm leaving now" He said and then hung up the phone putting it back in his pocket "Roy's been shot, I have to go" He stated and walked towards the front door.

"Oliver I don't know if I can take the pain of you walking out again" I admitted.

"Then come with me" He replied.

"I can't just up and leave. I have my mother here, my work and Madelyn has her friends and day care… It's not easy to up sticks and leave" I said.

"You did it easy enough when you left me" He replied.

"I left you?" I questioned feeling myself get angry.

"Look I have to go, Roy's in a bad way. Tell Madelyn I will come back as soon as I can and I love her" He told me before opening the front door, walking out and closing it behind him… like he did before.

As I looked at the closed front door I started to think more about Oliver's offer to go back to Starling City. There were 101 reasons for me to stay here and only one reason to go there and that was Oliver. To be honest Oliver weighs out all of the 101 reasons to stay because I know that there is never going to be anyone else in my life who loves me as much as I love them and there is no one else who could come close to being Madelyn's father. Could I really leave behind my mom though? Madelyn and my mom are so close it would feel like I was taking Madelyn away from her… there was too many choices to make and it was way to early in the morning.

I heard the pitter patter of little feet and saw Madelyn coming out of her room rubbing her eyes with her hair all over the place "Morning baby" I said to her.

"Where's daddy?" She asked me with a yawn.

"Daddy had to go away for a couple of days… for work" I told her.

She looked down sad at the floor and just stayed standing on the spot "Can we go too?" She asked after a few moments of silence, she looked up at me with her big blue eyes… like puppy dog eyes that she knew I wouldn't be able to resist.

I brought her over to the sofa and sat her down on my lap "Daddy wants us to go there but it's a long way from here and a long way away from Mimi" I said to her.

"Can Mimi not come too? We can all go" She told me.

"Honey it doesn't work like that. Mimi has her work, home and friends here… I think for now we'll stay here and we'll wait for daddy to come back" I told her.

"I want to go see daddy" She stated.

"Remember what I said? It's a long way away from her and Mimi and she can't come with us… you would have to go to a new day care and make new friends. Do you want to do that?" I asked her.

"Yes" She replied.

"Let's make you some breakfast whilst mommy calls some people" I told her and we walked into the kitchen together. I made her some toast with Nutella on and some milk, she walked over to the table and sat down. Once I knew she was occupied with her breakfast I walked into my bedroom grabbing my phone and calling the only person who I knew would be able to help me right now.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice questioned on the other end of the line.

"Ray… It's Felicity… sorry to call so early but I need some help" I told him.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"My old job at Palmer Technologies… if it still exists" I said.

"Of course it does. I never hired anyone for your position when you left… why the sudden change of heart to come back?" He asked.

"Me and Oliver are trying to work things out" I replied.

"Right.. And when are you coming back?" He questioned.

"Today" I answered.

* * *

><p><strong>So... this is the last chapter for the week and I am overwhelmed with the support from all of your guys over the last 7 days. Who do you think the Arrow will be after? Do you think Roy is ok? Do you think Ray is all that he seems? Do you think Felicity and Oliver will work things out? How will it be for Felicity to see everyone on team Arrow again? Will Felicity take her old job back at team Arrow... so many unanswered questions but don't panic I will be uploading the next chapter within the next 7 days. I'm not exactly sure what date but it will definitely be in the next 7 days... I hope you all really enjoyed that chapter I really hope you all continue to follow, favourite and review my story as well as follow and favourite me. Thank you XX<strong>


	11. Welcome Home

**Title Of Story: Second Chances  
>Chapter Number: 11<br>Chapter Name: Welcome Home**

**Oliver  
><strong>When I arrived in Sterling City the first place I went to was The Foundry to check in on Roy and thankfully he was doing ok. He had been shot and he had a cracked rib, Diggle had to get the bullet out as it had lodged itself in his rib cage. The bullet had been taken out and Diggle had stitched up Roy and had been treating him, Diggle had also been looking in to the target and had a location for him. As Diggle didn't want to leave Roy down here unattended in case something happened because of his injury it was down to me to go and get the target.

Once I was changed into my Arrow outfit and had loaded up I left The Foundry with a secure Bluetooth line to Diggle so he can keep an eye on things. It didn't take me long to get to the location of the target, David Winifred, he was a crook who had conned the elderly into giving them his money. He had stolen thousands upon thousands off the elderly and most of them couldn't afford to heat up their homes or pay bills. After doing that to the elderly and what he did to Roy I was really going to make sure that he paid for what he did.

When I got to the location I parked my bike a little way away so that David and his henchmen couldn't hear me and then I sneaked up on the building. I got up to the roof of the building next to David's and scoped out the area, there was 2 men out front and one out the back. I grabbed a bolt and put it into the arrow, I took my aim at the one guy at the back and took a shoot. He dropped to the floor and he hadn't raised an alarm with anyone yet which meant I had time to shoot down the two out the front. I took my two shots and they both also dropped to the floor without raising an alarm.

I jumped from the roof I was on to the roof of David's building then used the stairs to go through the building "Ok Dig I'm in, what floor is he on?" I asked Dig through the comm system.

"Fourth" He replied.

Neither of us spoke as I made my way down to the stairs towards the fourth floor and once there I could hear David talking on his phone. That made it easier for me to find out what office he was in but there was three men outside guarding and I'm pretty sure there will be at least 1 man inside the office with David, I wouldn't be able to shoot down these guys without the alarm being raised. I made sure I was hidden behind a wall to block any shots coming my way in retaliation, I took three shots and hit all three targets but the last one was still conscious "Code Red!" He shouted.

"Alarm's been raised" I said to Diggle.

"Well you better get in there quick before he leaves and you lose him again… the sooner you get this done Oliver the sooner you can get back to Felicity and Madelyn" Diggle told me to motivate me into getting the guy.

I kicked the door open and aimed my bow inside, David was sitting at his desk with two heavies standing either side of his desk aiming their guns at me. David sat there just smirking at me obviously thinking that I can't hurt him but little did he know I had a very good aim and I was a lot faster to then his two heavies. I took my aim and shot down one of his heavies and before the other one had a chance to react I shot down the other guy. I loaded my bow for the third time and aimed it at David. He became worried "David Winifred you have failed this city" I stated.

"C'mon I was doing anyone any harm… it's just some money" He told me.

"People are freezing to death because they can't afford to pay their bills after you took their money. You are going to give back the money you took to everyone into account 2942935 now. If you don't I am going to shot you" I said to him and took a few steps closer to him.

"I don't have the money… it's invested" He said.

"That's a shame for you" I replied and took my shot.

**Felicity  
><strong>I finally arrived in Starling City. I knew the best place to find Oliver would be at the Foundry but I didn't want to bring Madelyn down there, I want to keep her away from all of this stuff. I needed to find someone who I could trust to watch her and I had the perfect person in mind, it's someone who knows she exists and someone who is also a mother and I know will make sure Madelyn is looked after for a couple of hours. I carried on driving to the apartment complex and once I parked I grabbed Madelyn and some of her things before going up to the apartment.

I knocked on the door and took a deep breath, I heard walking and then the door opened. Lyla stood there looking at me with a mix of shock, surprise, relief and happiness on her face "Thank God you're ok" She said to me and she hugged me, I hugged her back and after a few moments we pulled away from the hug and she looked down at Madelyn "And who is this gorgeous little girl?" She asked.

"This is Madelyn" I answered.

"Oliver?" She questioned me and I nodded "Do you wanna come in?" She asked.

"Thanks" I said as me and Madelyn walked into the apartment.

The three of us walked through to the living room where a much older Sara was sitting on the sofa watching some cartoon. Lyla introduced the two girls and Sara asked Madelyn if she wanted to watch cartoons with her, Madelyn looked up at me unsure but I nodded at her and Madelyn walked over to the sofa and got on it. Me and Lyla walked into the kitchen so that we could talk "Oliver has been going crazy looking for you two… I'm glad you're back" She said.

"Thanks.. I erm… I don't want to intrude but I need to ask you a favour if I could" I asked her.

"Of course" She replied.

"Would you be able to watch Madelyn for me for a couple of hours. I'm going to go to the Foundry and see Oliver… he came and saw me in Vegas but he doesn't know that I'm here now" I told her "I want him to know that me and Madelyn are back and we're back for good" I said to her.

"That's no problem… I'll keep an eye on her" She said "Has she had anything to eat yet?" She asked.

"Thank you, no she hasn't" I replied.

"I'll make her something, does she eat pasta?" She asked.

"Yes" I answered "I know I have no right just showing up here after being away for so long and ask for favours but there wasn't anyone I could trust" I explained to Lyla.

"Honestly Felicity it's fine… Now go and get your man, she'll be fine here I promise" She told me.

Once I explained to Madelyn I needed to go and get her daddy for her she was more then willing to stay with Lyla and Sara. She seems to have taken to Sara already and the two of them seemed to be getting along just fine, I told Madelyn I loved her and placed a kiss on the top of her head and thanked Lyla once again before leaving. It was strange being back in Starling City after being away for so long but it's even stranger that it feels like I was never even gone.

I got to the Foundry and noted that Oliver hadn't changed the code to get down there, I will have to tell him off for that, I walked down the stairs. I was making a lot of noise in my heels but I wasn't expecting Diggle to be facing me with a gun pointed at me. When he saw it was me he lowered the gun "What are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm here to not let Oliver damn Queen slip throw my fingers again" I replied with a smile on my face.

Diggle walked over to me and the two of us hugged, it felt nice to see Diggle again and get one of his big brother protective hugs… I've missed them "I have missed you… it's a good thing you're back because those computers of yours were about to become friendly with my gun" He told me.

"I missed you too" I replied.

"So… where is she?" He asked and I knew he was talking about Madelyn.

"She's with Lyla" I answered "I made a promise to myself that if I came back here then I wouldn't let Madelyn get involved with the Arrow stuff. She's going to be kept away and she's not going to know of the bad people that run around here" I told him.

"At least the both of you are ok… I can't wait to meet her" He said.

"She's amazing" I replied "I heard what happened to Roy… is he ok?" I asked.

"I've stitched him up and done what I can, he's in the back out of the way so he can rest properly but I don't think he'll mind if I wake him up for you" He told me.

"No. Let him rest" I said.

"You know when Oliver was driving back here I was on the Bluetooth to him and all he could talk about was you and Madelyn. He knows he messed up and he knows it's going to take a lot for things to be ok again but I'm glad the two of you are trying. He loves the both of you a lot and I know he'll make sure you're both taken care of" Diggle explained to me and I couldn't stop the tears that welled up in my eyes then fell down my cheeks.

"There was never anyone after Oliver. I think part of me was waiting for him to show up again" I told him.

There was a loud bang and I recognised the bang as the door opening and closing meaning that Oliver was back. He walked down the stairs in silence but stopped when he saw me standing there in the Foundry "I'll give you two a minute" Diggle said and I assume he went to check on Roy.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked in shock.

"I'm coming home so we can be a family" I replied.

"You're coming back?" He questioned.

"Well actually I have moved back already. Ray is letting me and Madelyn use the company apartment and he has given me my old job back at Queen Consolidated" I explained to him.

"Where's Madelyn?" He asked.

"She's with Lyla… I didn't want to bring her down here" I answered.

"Can we go see her? I miss her" He stated.

"Diggle probably wants to go home to his family so why don't the two of you go and I'll stay, keep an eye on Roy" I suggested.

"No need… I'm awake" Roy's voice said "Good to have you back home" He told me.

I walked over to Roy and hugged him gently "I missed you" I told him and then stepped away.

"You two go get Madelyn and I'll take Roy home" Diggle said.

"I wanna meet Madelyn too" Roy argued with Diggle.

"Ok then… we'll all go" Diggle replied.

The four of us left the Foundry (once Oliver had changed of course) and then we all took the drive to Diggle's apartment. He opened the door for us and we all walked in through to the living room where Madelyn was sitting on the sofa with Sara playing with some dolls. Lyla popped her head out from the kitchen and greeted us all "Daddy!" Madelyn called out excitedly and jumped off the sofa.

"Hello beautiful" Oliver said as he picked up his daughter and hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I really hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I hope you all continue reading, follow, favourite and review. Love all of you beautiful people XX<strong>


	12. Somebody's Watching Me

**Title Of Story: Second Chances  
>Chapter Number: 12<br>Chapter Name: Somebody's Watching Me**

**Felicity  
><strong>Me and Madelyn have been back in Starling City for two weeks already and since coming back everything has been working out amazingly. Everyone has been introduced to Madelyn, including Thea, Madelyn and Thea have become inseparable since they met. Thea watches her a lot for me and Oliver if we're really busy and it's nice to see the two of them bond so quickly, Oliver has already warned Thea about turning Madelyn into a mini Thea. I know what Thea was like as a teenager and I really hope Madelyn doesn't do any of that… don't get me wrong Thea's amazing now but back then she was partying, taking drugs and got into some trouble with the law. Thea was the same teenager that Oliver was and I know Oliver is going to try his hardest to make sure Madelyn never does any of that.

Also since coming back Oliver has been a more consistent feature in Madelyn's life, he's always there if she needs something. He has taken on the role of daddy really well and I know how much Madelyn enjoys having her daddy around, last week we got his name put on her birth certificate and I decided to take Smoak off her surname so she's now Madelyn Grace Queen. I know how much it meant to Oliver for him to be on her birth certificate and to give her to Queen surname, to be honest he's earned it. I feel more guilty now then ever for running off when I was pregnant because I now realise that Madelyn and Oliver missed out on being in each other's lives.

Not only have things been good with Madelyn and Oliver but also me and Oliver have been getting along great and working things out. He comes round everyday to see Madelyn but he normally stays once she's gone to bed and then the two of us will talk about everything. We've both apologised a million times over for the way we acted in the past and we've been focusing on the future, we want to be a couple again but we're going to take it slow like we agreed in Vegas. We go out once a week as a family and then me and Oliver will go out together for some _us _time whilst Thea baby-sits.

We haven't slept together yet but the other night we came pretty close. We both knew we couldn't go over that line just yet… it was too soon. There was still questions that needed to be answered and I don't think personally that our relationship was at that stage, Oliver said he understood when I asked him to stop but I think a little bit of him was hurt. I know how it feels to be rejected and the feeling sucks but I wasn't ready yet, I loved him and I never stopped but we need to slow down.

I didn't want us to rush into things and Madelyn get used to having the perfect family life and then me and Oliver splitting up, him getting a new girlfriend and also me moving on. Me and Oliver needed to make sure that we were being serious adults this time and not young people who rushed into their relationship.

Getting off the subject of Oliver, work has been going really well. It's honestly like I was never away and Ray has been amazing in making sure I settle in ok, he comes to check in with me and he's made it so easy for me to open up to him. I know if I have a problem then I can always go to Ray for advise, thankfully I haven't needed him all that much since I came back. I pretty much just got on with the job at hand and then I went home to see my baby and my man.

Something has been bothering me though and I didn't want to say anything to Oliver because I know he'll go all _Arrow _on me and make it out to be something it's not… the apartment that me and Madelyn are staying in, a Palmer Technologies company apartment, I cannot shake the feeling that there's something off. Don't ask me what it is but something is amiss and it's starting to make me feel nervous because I know from working with Arrow that you trust your gut feeling. How do I tell Oliver without him freaking out? I know Oliver doesn't trust Ray one little bit and if he thinks something is wrong with the apartment or me and Madelyn are not safe here he'll go crazy.

Every time I get the chance I have a look around to see if I can find something that will bring me to a conclusion on what's wrong. I haven't had any luck yet and I know if I don't find out soon what's going on then I'll have to tell Oliver. I asked Ray if there was something in the apartment that would make me uneasy but he assured me that there was nothing wrong with the apartment. He offered to come and have a look but I knew that would piss Oliver off so I declined his offer, I'm kind of rethinking the offer.

An alarm brought me out of my thoughts, I jumped but realised it was just the time on the oven. Dinner was ready. I took the lasagne out of the oven and made Madelyn a plate, got her a drink and placed her food on the table "Madelyn, dinner's ready!" I called out. I also made myself and Oliver a plate of food and put them on the table as well, as I placed the food on the table Oliver and Madelyn showed up coming from the direction of her bedroom "Did you guys have fun?" I asked.

"We had a princess tea party!" Madelyn told me excitedly and she went into details about the tea party and who was there, her daddy was the only male exception because he was her daddy and very important. As she told me about her tea party I tried to hide my laugh as I thought of Oliver sitting in Madelyn's room with a pink tea set and sitting with her dolls. It was defiantly a sight I was going to have to catch next time.

"How was work today?" Oliver asked me as Madelyn munched on her food.

"It was ok… it's like I never left" I replied.

"Well I have some news for you" He told me.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I questioned.

"I was speaking to Walter and I told him that I had a daughter and I needed means to support her. He has offered me a job with him at the bank" I said.

"Wow that's great, I'm proud of you. I know what it must have taken to ask Walter for some help" I told him.

"Who's Walter?" Madelyn asked.

"Walter used to be married to my mother" Oliver said to her.

"So he's your daddy?" She asked.

"No he's my step dad" He replied.

"Is he nice?" She asked.

"He's awesome" I told her.

"Can I meet him?" She asked.

"Of course" Oliver replied and Madelyn went back to eating her dinner.

"So what job have you got at the bank… don't forget I've seen your high school grades" I told him and he chuckled lightly.

"I'm going to working along side Walter for a while, he's going to train me and I'm going to be an advisor for the bank and it's clients" He said.

"That's great" I said and the two of us smiled at each other. Oliver had a lot of pride so I know going to Walter for help was hard but he did it for Madelyn. I was so happy that Oliver was really trying and he wanted the best possible life for her, he has amazed me since I've been back "When do you start?" I asked him

"In a couple of weeks. I spoke to Walter about the salary and in a few months once all my finances are sorted out I should be able to star giving you money for her, to help you out. She's my daughter as well and I don't think it's fair that you're the only person supporting her… when I start getting pay cheques we'll sort the money out" He told me.

"Oliver as long as you're there for her when she needs you and you carry on what you're doing now then I don't care about the money. It's not a big issue" I said.

"To you it's not but to me it is, I just want to know that she's ok and doesn't need anything" He replied and I nodded my head at him.

"Mommy I'm all done" Madelyn's voice exclaimed.

I looked down at her plate and saw that it was empty and so was her glass but she had food all over her face. She was one of the messiest eaters I've ever known "Well you need to have a wash… you've got more lasagne on you face then in your tummy" I said to her and poked her belly lightly making her laugh.

"Why don't we let mommy eat and I'll help you get washed up" Oliver said to Madelyn who nodded and jumped off her chair and went towards the bathroom, Oliver smiled at me and went after her. I finished the last few bites of my dinner and then took all the plates into the kitchen and put them in the sink.

As I washing up it felt like someone was watching me so I turned around sharply but there was no one there. The uneasy feeling washed over me again as I looked around the kitchen but there was no one here, I could hear Oliver and Madelyn playing in the bathroom so I knew it wasn't one of them playing a joke on me. I took a deep breath and turned back to finish the washing, the feeling that somebody was watching wouldn't go away.

"Felicity" A voice said behind me and then I hand feel on my shoulder, I screamed and dropped the dish in the sink before turning around to see Oliver.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you… are you ok?" He asked me and I just nodded "You're a bad liar, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I think someone's watching me" I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Well we all knew that Ray was up to something... what do you think it is? Do you think Felicity is being watched? Do you think Ray is watching her? Do you think Ray wants to hurt her or save her? Tell me what you all think by reviewing. I would also love it if you would all follow and favourite me and my story! Love you all XX<strong>


	13. The Truth Always Comes Out

**Title Of Story: Second Chances  
>Chapter Number: 13<br>Chapter Name: The Truth Always Comes Out  
><strong>

**Felicity  
><strong>As soon as I told Oliver that I thought someone was watching me he told to get Madelyn and to get over to Diggle and Lyla's place. He said he was going to call Diggle to make him aware of the situation and he was going to rip the apartment to pieces to find any hidden cameras or bugs. As soon as Oliver told me to go I did, I went to Madelyn's room where she was playing and told her we needed to go and see Diggle. She didn't seem to mind the new change in plans for the evening but she was sad that Oliver wouldn't be joining us… I explained to her that daddy would join us shortly but he had something important to do first and that seemed ok to her.

When I got to Diggle and Lyla's me and Madelyn were rushed inside and I told Madelyn to go and play with Sara in her room and she did. I went into the kitchen with Lyla whilst Diggle went to call Oliver, Lyla made us some coffee but I wasn't really in the mood for it. I just wanted to know that I was being paranoid, I needed to know that there was no cameras in that apartment and I wasn't being watched. I wanted Oliver to call and say that I was just being silly and there was nothing wrong, but some part of me knew better then that. I know that there is something going on and I just don't know why or what I have to do with it… I've just come back to Starling City and someone's watching me already.

I think Lyla sensed that I wanted to be alone. She left the kitchen making the excuse that she was going to check on the kids, when she gave me her excuse I just smiled gratefully at her. I was thankful to have such amazing friends like Lyla and John but I didn't want all of this, I came back to Starling City thinking that me and Oliver can be a real family with Madelyn. I thought the two of us would be safe, Oliver promised us we would be safe and nothing would happen to us… obviously I don't blame Oliver for what's happening but I really thought this time would be different and I wouldn't be put in any type of danger. Or Madelyn.

Maybe coming back wasn't a good idea and I should call Oliver and tell him I'm going back to Vegas. I never had any trouble there and neither did Madelyn, the two of us were safe there. I've not even been back a month and now all of this was happening. It wasn't safe here and I shouldn't have come back, maybe I can convince Oliver to come to Vegas with me and we can be a family there… where it's safe. Why did I do this? Why did I leave the safety of my home and mother in Vegas to come back here? I always promised myself I would do what was best for Madelyn but I've just put her in more danger.

The door to the kitchen opened and Diggle came in "I've spoken to Oliver, he's on his way over to talk to you" He told me.

Twenty minutes later Oliver arrived at the apartment and the two of us decided that it would be best not to talk in the apartment where we could be overheard. Lyla said she would keep an eye on Madelyn for me, I thanked her and the two of us left the apartment and went up to the building roof so we could talk privately "I found hidden cameras. They're tiny, very hard to find" He told me "There was one in every room… except the bathroom" He said.

"Was there one in Madelyn's room?" I asked.

"Yes" He replied.

My hands started to shake from multiple emotions. Anger. Confusion. Irritated. Protective. "Oliver I need you to do me a favour" I said and he nodded "Find out who planted the camera, what they want and then end them… they've been watching Madelyn and possibly targeting her, I won't allow it" I told him.

"I won't let anyone hurt Madelyn… or you… ever" He promised "I need to tell you something" He stated.

"Sounds ominous" I replied.

"I need to tell you why I was distant just before you left for Vegas… I know I should have told you sooner but you need to know this" He said.

"Go on" I said suddenly unsure if I wanted to know.

"I found a list with your name on it and a price… it looked like a hit list" He told me.

"What was the price?" I questioned.

"Three million" He replied.

"Three million bucks?! Who would pay that much to kill me? Why would someone want me dead? I don't understand. Who did the list belong to?" I questioned.

"Ray Palmer" He answered.

"Do you think he's the one that planted the cameras? I mean it is a company apartment" I told him "But I don't understand. When I left for Vegas, Ray was the only one who knew where I was, he sent me and Madelyn birthday and Christmas presents… he helped me out and gave me a job when I moved to Vegas. He's done nothing but help me so I don't understand" I explained.

"I'm gonna go have a chat with Mr Palmer" Oliver stated.

Oliver started walked away from me but I went after him "No. I'm going to confront Ray myself. If you want to come along then feel free but he is going to answer me" I stated and started walking down the stairs towards Diggle and Lyla's apartment so that I could tell them what was going on. I could feel Oliver walking behind me and I knew he would come with me to see Ray, I knew he wouldn't let me go there by myself when I could be in danger. To be honest I was quite glad Oliver was going to come with me because I know if I start freaking out I might just try and kill Ray myself, if he plans to harm Madelyn at all.

Lyla said she would keep an eye on Madelyn for us and then me and Oliver made our way over to Palmer Technologies, I knew that's where he would be. I used my employee pass to get myself and Oliver into the building and then we made our way to his office, I wasn't surprised to see him sitting at his desk typing away on his laptop. He looked up when he heard us and I could by the look on his face he wasn't surprised to see us "Felicity. Oliver" He said.

"Why?" I asked. I couldn't think of anything better to say at that moment "Why?" I repeated louder and angrier when I didn't get an answer.

"I was keeping an eye on you" He replied.

"Why am I on a hit list?" I asked.

"I'm not talking with him here" He said indicating to Oliver.

"Oh he needs to stay, I might kill you if he's not here" I told him angrily.

"Believe me Felicity I just wanted to keep you safe. I gave you that job in Vegas so I could keep an eye on you and make sure you were safe, there is someone after you I'm not denying that. There is someone who will pay $3 million for your death but it's not me" He explained to me.

"Then tell me who" I demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Ray said.

"Look she's getting pretty pissed so you better start telling us what we do know" Oliver stated to Ray.

"Wilson" Ray answered.

"He's locked up on an island he can't escape from" Oliver replied.

"Wilson wants me dead? Why?" I asked him.

"How did you get into contact with him?" Oliver asked.

"We have some mutual friends who passed on the message and I don't know how but he has someone on the island helping him communicate back and forth to our mutual friend. He came to me with a list and pointed out that you worked here. He said he wanted your dead body presented to him and he would pay me $3 million for it" He said "When you told me you were moving to Vegas it was the perfect opportunity to help you start again and keep you safe, I don't want you dead Felicity and I defiantly don't want Madelyn hurt" He told me.

"Why am I on the list?" I asked.

"Because of him" He said indicating to Oliver "You are the bait to drag out the Arrow so they can kill him, they just realised that they can get a bit of money for your death" He told me "It was a bad idea for you to come back to Starling City and I knew you were in danger so that's why I gave you the company apartment, I placed cameras in there so I could keep an eye and make sure you were safe" He said.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I questioned.

"Because I've known you all these years and I've never hurt you or done anything to try and hurt you… If I wanted to hurt you or Madelyn then I've had plenty of opportunity to done it. I knew where you lived in Vegas when no one else did, I could've come down there and killed you then if I wanted but I didn't. I gave you a job and made sure that you were ok and safe there" He explained.

"I think he's telling the truth" Oliver jumped in "One thing I do want to know is… how do you know I'm the Arrow?" He questioned.

"I'm not as stupid as the rest of the world. I figured it out long before I took over Queen Consolidated" He said "I'm willing to help you and Madelyn stay safe" He stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and it answered some of the questions you had. Thank you for reading, please don't forget to follow, favourite and review. If you haven't already then please check out my other story Saviour. Thanks guy! XX<strong>


	14. Taken

**Title Of Story: Second Chances  
>Chapter Number: 14<br>Chapter Name: Taken**

**Felicity  
><strong>It's been a couple of weeks since me and Oliver confronted Ray and things have been quiet. Ray had taken the cameras out of the house with the promise that Oliver is there to keep me and Madelyn safe, which of course he is. As if Oliver would let anything happen to either of us, he is constantly with us when I'm not at work and for the time being we have taken Madelyn out of day care. The reason for doing that was because we didn't want anyone sneakily taking her from there, you hear about it all the time, Oliver was with her all day and never left her side. Madelyn didn't mind that, she loved being around her daddy all the time… he was her most favourite person in the whole wide world. She latches to Oliver and never wants him to leave and I feel guilty because he had just been in her life in the first place then she wouldn't be worried about him leaving and never seeing her again.

When I wasn't at home with over protective Oliver I was at work where Ray had a very close eye on me. He had even put three armed security personnel on my floor and no one could come into my office without an appointment (apart from Ray obviously). I was flattered that he went to all this effort to keep me safe at work but it wasn't me that I was worried about, it was Madelyn. As long as she was safe then I didn't care what happened to me. I know that if anything did happen to me then Oliver would take care of her and I didn't need to worry about that.

Ray was now paying Diggle to be my own personal bodyguard. There was an argument at first because Diggle didn't want to be paid but as Lila pointed out, they needed the money and he hadn't been paid for work for a while since Oliver went broke. As well as having three armed security guards I have Diggle sitting in my office, I feel much safer knowing that Diggle is there with me. He was like a big brother to me and I know he would never willingly let anything happen to me, Oliver was also glad about the choice. Diggle drives me to and from work as well as sitting in my office with me all day, I was very safe.

Lila and Ray was looking into who could be behind everything but so far they couldn't find anything. Ray had passed over all the information that he had and has said that he hasn't been offered anymore money for my death. This is absolutely ridiculous and the more I think about it the more I regret my decision to come back her, I wanted to go back to Vegas. Me and Oliver have argued about going back and he said he wanted us here surrounded by people who could protect us. I just wanted to go back to how things were "Penny for your thoughts" Diggle's voice said to me pulling me from my thoughts.

"Just thinking about all this craziness" I told me.

Diggle moved from the chair near the door of the office to the chair opposite me and he took a seat. He smiled softly at me making me smile softly back "I know you're in a tough place and Oliver has told me about the arguments, you wanting to go back to Vegas" He said to me and I sighed "Running isn't the answer here Felicity… you need to front this out and be around the people that can look after and make sure you and Madelyn are safe" He said to me.

"We were safe in Vegas. I never had one problem there, not even a nasty neighbour. I come back here and five minutes later I'm being told that I have a hit out on me and there are cameras in my apartment" I explained to him irritated "I'm sick of this" I added and tried to blink back the tears.

Diggle was about to reply when his phone started ringing loudly in his pocket "Excuse me" He said and stood from the chair. He stepped outside of the office and I watched as he answered the phone and within seconds his face changed. Something was wrong, he looked at me alarmed and then he turned his back to me so I couldn't see him. Something was really wrong.

I jumped out of my chair and walked out of the office just as Diggle hung up the phone "What's going on? I can tell by your face that something's wrong" I stated.

"Sit down" He told me and I shook my head "Felicity I need you to sit down" He said but this time it was more of a demand then a request. I didn't move so Diggle put his hand on the small of my back and escorted me back into the office. He sat me down on the chair that he had previously sat on and he took a deep breath "You can't freak out" He said.

"Tell me" I demanded.

"Someone broke into your apartment, shot Oliver and took Madelyn" He said.

"What? How? He was supposed to look after her!" I shouted and stood up from the chair and started walking out of the office towards the elevator "We took her out of day care to stop this happening" I stated angrily as the elevator doors opened.

"Oliver didn't let her go easy. He's been beaten pretty bad and shot" Diggle said.

"Is he ok?" I asked quietly feeling guilty for blaming him.

"He will be" He replied.

When I got to my apartment I saw Lila sitting with Oliver on the sofa, he had his shirt off and it was clear he had been shot in the shoulder. As soon as Oliver heard the door close he turned around and I saw his face, covered in dried blood and bruises. As soon as I saw Oliver I rushed over to him and he brought me into his arms, I let the tears I was trying to hold in loose and Oliver hugged me tighter. I pulled back a little and stared at him "How could this happen?" I asked and I saw the look of shame and guilt on his face "I… I need my baby back" I told him.

"Don't you worry. I will get her back, if it's the last thing I do" He promised me and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Let me make you some tea" Lila said.

"I don't want tea… I want to know how we're trying to get my daughter back" I demanded looking at everyone in the room.

"Ray has got his security detail out there looking for her, Diggle is going out there now but we needed you here safe first and we have Lance out there looking for her with his finest men. I am also going out there to get her back" Lila told me and I nodded at her "I know you're worried Felicity and you have every right to be, just please don't do anything silly because we are going to get her back" She added.

"I'm going out there too" Oliver stated.

"No" I told him.

"What do you mean no?" He questioned "That's our daughter out there" He told me.

"I'm well aware of that Oliver but I am not sitting her on my own! You can't leave me here alone at a time like this" I said to him. He looked over at Diggle and Diggle gave him a brief nod "Please Oliver, don't leave me" I begged.

"Fine" He replied angrily.

"Look we're gonna go, we will call you the second we know something" Diggle said.

When Lila and Diggle left I looked over at Oliver who was still sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands looking… like a little boy. He was obviously feeling guilty about what happened and he needed to know that I didn't blame him, he got shot trying to save her "Oliver please don't feel guilty, I don't blame you for this and I don't think you should blame yourself either" I told him and grabbed his hand but he took his harshly out of mine "Please Oliver" I begged.

"She was in my arms" He stated "I had her and we were almost at the door when he shot me, I feel to the floor but I still had hold of her. He came and ripped her away from me, she called out for me and begged me to help her…. I couldn't" He said and I saw a tear slip down his face.

I wrapped my arms around Oliver but he didn't move or react to my movement he just sat there, silently crying as I held him "We'll get her back Oliver" I told him but there was a small part of me that didn't quite believe it, only because I watch the news and I know that we only have 48 hours to find her. After children are taken they are normally kept for 48 hours maximum before the police start searching for a body, I think Oliver knew that too and that's why he was so worried.

"I couldn't help her" He said to me and I grabbed him tighter.

"We'll get her back" I repeated.

"When we do I want to move from here… It's not safe here for us" He told me.

"Ok" I replied.

"We'll go back to Vegas if that's what you want" He said to me and I nodded, I placed a kiss on his cheek and the two of us sat there crying as we waited for news on our baby girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter and I promise that the next chapter will be much better. I have to say that I'm very sad because I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter like I have for previous chapters... I know you can be really good at sending reviews, so if you could review please I would be very grateful. Thank you all for reading the chapter I really appreciate it; follow, favourite and review. If you haven't already then please check out my other story <em>Saviour.<em>**


	15. Fighting

**Title Of Story: Second Chances  
>Chapter Number: 15<br>Chapter Name: Fighting**

**Felicity  
><strong>Madelyn has been missing for 6 hours now and myself and Oliver were becoming more and more angry. Someone had come into our home and taken our baby right from Oliver's arms. I know he blamed himself for what happened and he was itching to go out there and look for her, Lyla and Diggle had made him stay here because he was shot. I know he wanted to go out there, get her back and kill the guy that took her from us and he was getting angry. For the last couple of hours he had become very distant with me and he doesn't even want to sit next to me, every time I move close to him he moved away from me. I don't want to be alone right now, I want Oliver to hold me in his arms and tell me that things are going to be ok, we're going to find Madelyn and she's going to be safe and sound.

We had phone calls every 30 minutes from someone giving us an update on where they were, what they were doing and they were trying to reassure us but it wasn't any good. How am I supposed to be calm? Some crazy person has my daughter and is doing God knows what with her? I looked over at Oliver sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands, I could see his shoulders moving up and down indicating to me that he was crying, he was actually crying. I got up from the kitchen table and walked over to Oliver and sat down next to him, I wrapped my arms around his arm "Talk to me Oliver" I pleaded with him.

"There's nothing to say" He told me.

"There's everything to say" I replied.

"No there isn't. I failed to look after our daughter and now she's gone" He said.

"She's not gone, gone implies she's dead and she isn't dead" I told him.

"We don't know that" He said.

This time it was me moving away from him. I let go of his arm and stood up from the sofa and stood in front of him "You really think that?" I questioned "You really think that she's dead. If you think that then call everyone and tell them to stop looking for her, you give up on her" I stated angrily as tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Felicity…" He said and tried to grab my hand by I snatched it away from him "I'm not saying that she is dead but I'm just getting myself prepared for the worst. We don't know who has her or what reason they took her, they could have done anything with her" He told me "One of us has to be prepared for it" He added.

"I'm not giving up on her! She's fine! She's alive and well. When she comes through that door you remember that you were the one that gave up on her, not me" I told him.

I walked away from him and I went to Madelyn's room. I stood in the door way for a little while and looked around before walking in and taking a seat on her bed, I picked up a teddy that Madelyn had tucked under her cover and cuddled it. I brought it up to my nose and it smelt like Madelyn, new fresh tears emerged and fell down my cheeks. My poor little baby girl is with some stranger, I am praying with everything that I am that they are taking care of her. I really hope she's ok and they are going to find her soon and bring her home to me.

A cleared throat made me jump. I turned around to see Oliver standing in the door way, he took a few steps towards me then sat down next to me "I don't want anything to happen to her, I want her home safe and sound as well but I'm just getting myself prepared in case the news isn't what we want" He told me "I'm not giving up on her, if I could I would be out there looking for her as well so that I could bring her back to you" He explained to me.

"I just want my baby back" I told him.

"And we'll get her back I promise" He said to me.

Oliver's phone rang out loudly. He immediately jumped up and answered it "Diggle, have you found her?" He asked. Oliver nodded and listened to whatever it was that Diggle said, he turned to face me and I could tell by his face something was wrong and then Oliver hung up "They found her but they're struggling to get her back" He said.

"I don't understand" I told him.

"They've got Madelyn locked in the basement and they can't get down there. There are guards blocking every entrance and exit covered. The guys are outnumbered and there's a huge fight going on… I'm gonna go down there" He explained to me.

"I'm going with you" I stated.

"No. I want you to stay here and stay out of trouble" He told me.

"Please Oliver, she'll want me there when you get her out" I pleaded with him.

"No Felicity. I need you to stay here away from all of that, I can't have you getting hurt. You need to stay safe" He pleaded back with me.

"Fine" I replied but I was not happy.

**Oliver  
><strong>I decided not to suit up for this because I didn't want to scare Madelyn when I got her back. She needs to see me as her daddy, it might calm her down a little more and make her feel more comfortable. It didn't take me long to arrive at the scene, when I did get there a full on war was going on. That worked for me as nobody really realised that I was there and where I was going, although on the way to the basement I saw Roy and he came along with me as my back up.

Me and Roy fought off men on our way to the basement and I finally made it to the door "Madelyn!" I called through the door but I didn't hear a reply. Diggle promised me that this was where she was "Madelyn it's daddy!" I called through the door but again I didn't get a reply "Baby if you're standing by the door you need to move back ok? Move away from the door" I stated.

I kicked the door in and looked in the room to see the guy that shot me standing in the room, Madelyn was standing in front of him crying. The guy had his hands on her shoulders "Come here baby" I said to her and beckoned her over to me.

"She's not going anywhere" The guy said.

"Really?" Roy said and drew his bow "Let her go" He said.

The guy let got of Madelyn and she came running into my arms. Roy grabbed the guy and forced him out of the room so it was just me and Madelyn "Are you ok?" I asked her checking her over for injuries "Are you hurt?" I asked her.

"No" She said.

"Come here" I said and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her so tightly "Me and you mommy have been so worried about you" I told her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Can we go home?" She asked me.

"Yes we can" I told her "What I want you to do is hold onto me and not look up ok" I told her and she nodded at me. I picked her up and she did as she was told, she had her arms wrapped around my neck tightly and I felt her face pressed into my shoulder so she couldn't see what was going on.

I ran through the fight and heard Madelyn crying. It was obviously the noise that was scaring her. Diggle covered me as I escaped with Madelyn, Lyla was soon at his side and together the two of us helped me and Madelyn got out safely "Take my car!" Diggle shouted and threw his keys at me. I caught them and ran towards his car with Madelyn in my arms and we were going home.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is a little rubbish and I do apologise! I promise the next chapter will be much better. Please review, favourite and follow. If you haven't already then please check out my other story <em>Saviour.<em>**


	16. New Beginnings

**Title Of Story: Second Chances  
>Chapter Number: 16<br>Chapter Name: New Beginnings**

**Felicity  
><strong>Oliver has been gone for a couple of hours now and since he left I haven't had any contact with anyone at all. I have tried calling everyone who was out there but none of them were answering their phones and I was becoming more and more worried about them all. I just needed to know that they were all ok and on their way back soon with my baby and Oliver, I needed to know that _everyone_ was going home to their families tonight. Oh my God! Why was nobody answering their stupid phones! I had them all fitted with hands free so they could still fight and keep me updated, they better not have damaged the hands free… again.

A key went into the door and it opened "Mommy!" Madelyn called out and she ran into my awaiting arms.

"Oh baby I have missed you so much, I've been so worried" I told her and placed kisses all over her head and she giggled at me. I hugged her tighter "Don't you ever scare me like that again young lady" I said to her and placed another kiss on the top of her head and sighed in content.

I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck to hold on, I walked over to Oliver and placed a sweet loving kiss on his lips which he returned. We pulled away soon though as Madelyn was there and then Oliver wrapped his arms around the two of us "My girls" He murmured placing a kiss on my head and then on Madelyn's cheek.

After everything calmed down everybody came round to make sure that Madelyn was ok and also to check up on me and Oliver. None of them stayed long as they had their own families to go and see but it was nice of them to come round anyway. After everyone left me and Oliver decided that it was time for Madelyn to go to bed so the two of us could talk about where to go from here. Getting her to bed took a long time as she was scared and I understand that, she was obviously worried about what was going to happen. Oliver managed to calm her down and he ended up sitting in there with her, holding her hand until she fell asleep.

I know Oliver wanted us to move away after what happened but where was he wanting us to go? He mentioned us going back to Vegas but could he really do it? Could Oliver really leave behind Arrow, Thea, Diggle and the life he has rebuilt for himself in Starling City and move to Vegas? Would he want to become the Arrow in Vegas? Would he give it all up completely?

Oliver sat down next to me on the sofa handing me a coffee which I thanked him for "How's your shoulder?" I asked him as he sat next to me with his own coffee.

"Diggle sorted it for me" He replied.

"Ok" I replied not really sure where to take the conversation next.

"So… I meant what I said earlier, I want us to move away" He told me.

"And where do you want us to move too?" I questioned.

"Wherever you want to go" He answered "I'll go back to Vegas with you or if you want to move somewhere new so we can start over, we can do that too. It's all down to you. I will follow you and Madelyn everywhere" He explained to me.

"Anywhere?" I asked him.

"Anywhere" He answered.

"I have always wanted to live in California. Somewhere near the beach where I can what the sunset over the waves and see the dolphins swimming around" I told him with a smile on my face as I thought about the house we could possibly live in.

"Then we'll move to California. Make a fresh start, the three of us" He said to him.

"We can really go?" I asked him.

"Of course we can, I'll arrange everything" He told me.

"Before we start contemplate leaving here we need to discuss what you're going to do about the Arrow. I understand how important it is for you to complete this work but I after everything that happened with Madelyn… I don't want her involved or near any of this. It isn't fair to her so we need to figure out what's going to happen" I explained to him.

"They don't need me anymore, Roy and Diggle seem to be doing just fine without me" He replied.

"Do you really think they don't need you anymore?" I questioned but he didn't reply to me, he just looked down and shook his head "Oliver they do need you, no one can dispute that. I just need to know if you can move away to California and live with me and Madelyn without the Arrow. I don't Madelyn to lose you after the two of you have just gotten each other back" I explained to him "It's not a decision you have to make right here, right now. It's going to take a lot of thought and want you to know that whatever you decide, I'll stand by you and I will fight to make this work" I added.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing" I replied. Me and Oliver put our cups of coffee down on the coffee table and Oliver opened his arms for me, I wasted no time in throwing myself into him and the two of us sat there on the sofa cuddled up like any normal couple. Oliver placed a kiss on the top of my cheek and smile formed on my face "I love you Oliver" I stated.

"I love you too" He replied.

* * *

><p>I stretched as I woke from my sleep and turned to face Oliver who was still sleeping soundly. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took, he looked so relaxed as he slept. I placed a kiss on his cheek before climbing out of bed and putting my dressing gown on and walking into Madelyn's room to check on her, she was also sound asleep sleeping in the same position that Oliver was in the bedroom… she really is her father's daughter.<p>

After making myself some breakfast and coffee I took a seat at the dining table and started flicking through a magazine when I heard feet. I looked up to see Madelyn rubbing her eyes and walking towards me "Morning baby" I said to her as she came and sat on my lap.

"Morning" She mumbled "Where's daddy?" She asked.

"He's still asleep" I told her.

"He's lazy" She said and let out a little giggle.

"Shall we go and wake up lazy daddy?" I asked her and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

The two of us walked into the bedroom where Oliver was still asleep snoring lightly, he hadn't moved from the position he was in when I left the bed. Madelyn ran and jumped on the bed and onto Oliver "Wake up daddy!" She called out.

"Good morning my beautiful girls… how are both doing this morning?" He asked as he cuddled Madelyn.

"Good. You?" I asked.

"Good" He replied as Madelyn got into the bed and under the covers, she Oliver wrapped his arm round her protectively and I knew she was going to be like this all day with him "I'll make you some coffee" I said and left them to have some father-daughter time together.

When I came back into the bedroom I saw the two of them still laying in bed watching cartoons on the TV. I got back into bed as well and sat on the opposite side of Madelyn and handed Oliver his coffee. I don't think Madelyn even noticed I was there, she was so into her cartoon "Daddy I wanna be like Dora when I'm older" she told him.

"You wanna travel the world?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said out loud full of enthusiasm.

"Well then that's what you'll be" He replied.

I watched the two of them and realised that we don't sit here in bed together watching cartoons. I don't think we've ever done this before and it's sad. We hadn't done it because me and Oliver were always so busy whether it be with Palmer Technologies or Arrow business. I really hope that Oliver decides to give up being the Arrow so that we can do more stuff like this as a family, a real family.

* * *

><p><strong>So Oliver has some tough decisions to make. What do you think will happen if he chooses to stay the Arrow? What do you think will happen if he gives up being the Arrow? Will the three of them move to California to be a real family? Will it all work out in the end? Tell me what you guys think of the chapter by leaving a review! Also if you could favourite and follow that would be greatly appreciated. Just to let you all know that I may not be updating until next weekend as I'm going to be very busy in the next week. Thank you for reading! If you haven't already then please check out my other two stories <em>Saviour <em>and _Drunk Felicity _XX**


End file.
